La Determinacion Humana
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: un adolecente llega a Japon luego de dajar su pais y busca un nuevo comienzo. pero su vida se ve afectada por un ser sobre natural herido en la puerta de su casa. con nuevos poderes adquiridos el protegera a dicha ser e ira formando amistades, ademas de desvelar su pasado, uno muy oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días ardiendo nuevamente **FIRE OF THE DEAD**. Quiero decirles que Sangre Uchiha ira mas lento ya que entre el colegio y el trabajo amedio tiempo que tengo hace mi tiempo de escritura bastante erráticos asi que les dejo una historia que ya tenia escrita cuando me hice admirador de varios fanfic que leia. Espero que los entretenga mientras escribo Sangre Uchiha, si veo buena recepción en esta historia, publicare los 6 capitulos que ya tengo hechos. (dato interesante: esta historia fue la primera que escribi.) me extingo y espero les agrade. **FIRE OF THE DEAD**

HIGHSCHOOL DXD

LA DETERMINACION HUMANA

By: Mariano A. Gauna

N/a: la historia se ubica día y medio después de la batalla vs. Reinaré y el rescate de Asia, pero Reinare escapo.

Disclaimer:{Highschool DXD, los poderes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus personajes, Ataques y otras menciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, salvo mi personaje y algunas modificaciones en la historia}

…...

PDV ¿? ¿?: Llegue a mi nueva vida, mi nuevo comienzo en el mundo sin atarme a nadie y talvez tener….paz- Decía el chico entrando en la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón país que me ha encantado por su belleza y mi fanatismo por el Anime, siempre fue uno de mis sueños vivir allí

-La calle Cerezo es a la [leyendo un cartel]...Derecha-[menos mal que practique japonés por 2 años o estaría muy jodido]-

9 minutos después de caminar encontré mi nueva casa- a ver… ¡Si es esta¡ Cerezo 2567-el chico entro a la casa y la encontró bastante linda 3 sillones alrededor de un mesita de Té y en la pared un Televisor plasma de 70 pulgadas, la cocina completa, heladera completa-{y llena}- , lavabo, mesas de mármol, estantes de especias varios cajones con los elementos de cocina-{menos mal que traje mis cubiertos nunca aprendí a usar los palillos}- el segundo piso sorprende 4 habitaciones con una cama mediana y baño cada una pero solo una tenía un inodoro normal-{esta habitación es mía} dejando sus cosas- los constructores le pusieron empeño a la casa, mi puntuación 10 de10-.

Pero en el piso vi mi pasaporte, lo reviso nuevamente para verificar que este bien aunque en el aeropuerto lo aprobaran

Nombre: Mariano Agustín Gauna (mi nombre real)

Edad: 17

Cuidad: Buenos Aires

Fecha de Nacimiento: 3-7-2001

Mariano: -mi identidad… OK mejor empiezo a instalarme en la casa mejor dicho MI casa.- acto seguido empecé a sacar las cosas de mis maletas y la otra metálica la guarde en el ropero, en esta lo de EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA, la abrí y todos los billetes [Yenes] que tenía dentro salieron volando por la habitación una preciosa vista para mí y cualquier otra persona-WOW no recordaba haber traído tanto jajá- y lo segundo más importante: vendajes, cordones, crema de cicatrización, será y guantes de boxeo.

PDV: normal

Mariano termino de ubicar las pertenencias que tenía a la vez que llego el camión de mudanza y descargan todo lo que trajo muebles, una batería completa con sus repuestos, un equipo de entrenamiento de boxeo, mis maquinitas árcade y un equipo de música.

Luego d horas de mudanza me dispuse a dormir, según el calendario era sábado 20 de septiembre 22:59.

Capítulo 1: nueva academia, inicio al ESTILO ROCK

 ** _Domingo_** : 21 de septiembre 10:45 a.m.: *PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII* *CLANK*

Mariano:-{tsk} 5 minutos más-

5 minutos después *PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

¡C##$5& T= M%#$! *CLANK*

¡!ODIO LOS P++++¡ DESPERTADORES-ahora más calmado- pero tengo que acostumbrarme.

Me visto con un pantalón de negro, remera de AC/DC y una campera de Jean azul polar y bajo a tomarme un café cortado con pan escuchando AC/DC Thunderstruck

i was caught

in the middle of a railroad track (thunder)

[...of a lightning attack]

i looked round

and i knew there was no turning back (thunder)

my mind raced

and i thought what could i do (thunder)

and i knew

There was no help, no help from you (thunder)

Sound of the drums

beatin' in my heart

the thunder of guns

tore me apart

You've been - thunderstruck

Rode down the highway

broke the limit, we hit the town

went down to texas, yeah texas

and we had some fun

we met some girls

some dancers who gave a good time

broke all the rules, played all the fools

yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

I was shakin' at the knees

could i come again please?

yeah the ladies were too kind

you've been - thunderstruck, thunderstruck

yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

Yeah

oh, thunderstruck, yeah

Now we're shaking at the knees

could i come again please?

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck

yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah

Said yeah, it's alright

we're doing fine

yeah, it's alright

we're doing fine

(so fine)

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,

tunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck

whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck

you've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck

thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck

you've been thunderstruck

PDV: Mariano

La canción la repetí un par de veces más y luego me lo pensé y repensé por un buen rato -{tengo que terminar la escuela}-

Entonces revise una lista de escuelas para mi edad, pero estas eran mas academias y me decidí por la academia principal de Kuoh

Entonces aunque no fuera necesario coloque vendaje a mis manos como todo boxeador y fui a la academia no había nadie pero decía "inscripciones abiertas" entonces entre pase por una amplia entrada con rejas, un gran campo hasta la academia, varios espacios de deportes, un gimnasio y otro edificio antiguo raro pero eso no importa ahora. Entre al edificio escolar y fui viendo por los salones hasta llegar a la oficina del director y estaba pero parecía aburrido y algo fastidiado por algún motivo

Mariano: con permiso-

Director: oh en que puedo ayudarte jovencito-

Mariano: quiero inscribirme en esta academia-

Director: ¿seguro pero cuáles son tus motivos para inscribirte?

Mariano: simplemente quiero terminar la escuela con una edad normal y este lugar me parece indicado

Director: pues hiciste bien solo tienes que llenar este formulario, más el pago serian 400 yenes por año y una evaluacion para medir tus conocimientos escolares.

Mariano:-{buen precio} pensé- me parece bien [terminando de llenar el formulario y la evaluacion] OK…listo y aquí tiene el pago- [dándole el dinero y los documentos]

Director: bien [leyendo el documento] ok Mariano-san será asignado al salón 2-A… estos son las clases, materias y los horarios-entregando varias hojas a Mariano

Mariano: gracias... {Mejor le pregunto} Director-san lo note algo aburrido y enojado ¿ay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Director: si, no hay nada en la radio y todo lo que encuentro no me agrada-grita-¡yo quiero Rock!-

Mi impresión de este hombre fue la de alguien que necesita liberarse del estrés de su trabajo con algo de lo que yo se demasiado

Mariano: siendo el caso lo ayudo-[saco mi teléfono y sin contener la emoción de encontrar otro rockero de corazón]-grite-¡escuche esta gran banda!

Disturbed: THE VENGENFUL ONE:

As I survey the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity

It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity

Hear the innocent voices scream

As their tormentors laugh through all of it

No forgiveness for all I've seen

A degradation I cannot forget

El director y yo nos emocionamos

Nos liberamos del mundo

De las reglas

De exterior y entonces…...

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

For judgement falls upon you at first light

Cantamos y ¡ROCKEAMOS!

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moments of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

As the violence surges

And the teeming masses have been terrorized

Their human predators... all gone mad

Are reaping profits born from their demise

The rabid media plays their role

Stoking the flames of war to no surprise

Only too eager to sell their souls

For the apocalypse must be televised

Pausa.-Director\- Mariano te digo que bajo este hombre con traje ¡hay un guitarrista profesional esperando tocar!-ahora Mariano-y bajo este chico hay un baterista genial muy habilidoso-

Reímos y antes de que los dos nos diéramos cuenta habíamos caminado hasta la sala de música con varios instrumentos pero clavamos la vista en dos específicamente, una batería de nivel medio y una guitarra. Sin mediar palabra nos dirigimos a ellos, nos ubicamos y PLAY.

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

For judgement falls upon you at first light

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moments of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

When you die

You'll know why

For you cannot be saved

With all the world enslaved

When you die

You'll know why

When you die

You'll know why

For you could not be saved

This world is too depraved

When you die

You'll know why

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moments of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming) [x2]

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

El director y yo cantamos, nos descontrolamos, gritamos y desordenamos toda su oficina.

Director: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡….ME SIENTO JENIALL!

Mariano: A CUALQUIER ROCKERO QUE NESESITE ROCK ESTOY ENCANTADO DE AYUDAR ¡!

Un rato después de calmarnos y reordenar todos los instrumentos y buscar mis papeles nos despedimos, no sin antes me dijera que retirase el uniforme en recepción y pedirme que hagamos otra reunión Rockera y un dato importante me dijo que es guitarrista y yo que era baterista

Así que lo invite a tocar unos cuantos temas y divertirnos.

Me dirigía a recepción y mire mis materias y horarios pero algo que me molesto es que la jornada es completa de 9:00 a.m. a 17:30 p.m.

Pero dice que uno puede retirarse una vez pasadas las 14:15 p.m. o seguir las clases

Mariano: ok es mejor que tener que llegar 7:15 a.m. hasta 15:00 p.m.

Recepción retire mi uniforme y me fui yendo a casa. Paso un buen rato hasta que en el trayecto encontré de casualidad un emblema metálico en el suelo con un sol en el centro

Me pareció genial y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Llegando a casa eran las 14:07 momento de comer se preparó un pescado al horno con algo de ensalada de lechuga viendo anime en la televisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la determinación del sol PDV: Normal

Luego de 1 hora de maratón de ONE PIECE lavo los platos me dedique a colocarla bolsa de arena en su habitación y empezó a entrenar colocándose los guantes, con golpes y velocidad, se impuso una meta de 15 llaves 3 opercut's y 30 ganchos izquierdos y derechos moviéndose alrededor de la bolsa en menos de 10 minutos.

Falle, faltaron 2 llaves, 1 upercut y 5 ganchos, pero aun así continuo durante otras 2 horas.

PDV: Reynare.

-¡maldición! Si no me…hubiera dejado engañar por la influencia de ese bastardo…. {Pierdo mi conciencia necesito ayuda

Ayuda…..a…yu…den…me}

[Cae inconsciente frente a una casa golpeando la reja exterior].

Mariano: [plum] {Algo golpeo mi reja, como sea un ladrón no de esta casa no sale ileso}.

PDV: Normal

Mariano salió cautelosamente, eran las 15:12 y empezaba a oscurecer, miro hacia la calle y vio a una chica inconsciente en el suelo, de inmediato decidió ayudarla la entro en la casa y la recuestó en el sillón tenía heridas de quemaduras de 2 grado y varios cortes eran visibles a través de su ropa de academia, se veía joven talvez llegando a los 16 pero estoy divagando, corro y traigo de inmediato el botiquín e intento colocar unos paños con agua fría en las zonas afectadas y vendo sus cortaduras-{Si llego a saber quién le hizo esto prometo que no van a quedar vivos}-uso otro paño para limpiar su rostro y otra heridas faciales pero empezaba a convulsionar y perder su temperatura corporal-Mierda no puedo ayudarla y la "bendita "ambulancia no llega en más de 25 minutos si hago algo morirá …!NO ESTOY DETERMINADO A AYUDARLA¡- grito y entonces su bolsillo brillo y empezó a salir un fuego amarillo brillante y una voz profunda e imponente se hizo presente en la sala

¿?:*¿Niño…quieres poder?-¿eh?-¿El poder para salvarle la vida a esta chica por medio de tu determinacion?*

Mariano: {¿Curarla por medio de mi determinación?} [Mariano solo lo considero un momento antes de…]-acepto ese poder-

¿?:*Bien esto tardara un poco*-

En ese momento el emblema de acero salió flotando de su bolsillo envuelto en llamas brillo y se transformó en 2 guantes con algo parecido a propulsores estaban en sus mano

Mariano luego de salir del shock la voz hablo de nuevo

¿?:*Felicidades heredaste el poder de la determinación del SOL, mi nombre es RYOHEI un gusto amm…-Mariano Agustín Gauna-dijo Mariano completando la frase de Ryohei.

Ryohei:*bien ahora lo principal curemos a la chica o morirá*

Mariano: ¿Que tengo que hacer?-*acerca tus manos a su cuerpo y envuélvela en las llamas y eso empezará a curarla*

Mariano acerco sus manos a los hombros de la chica y lanzo las llamas de los guantes a su cuerpo, al momento que las quemaduras y cortes desaparecían ella empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y abría sus ojos lento, pero los abría.

PDV: Reynare: [se encontraba en una oscuridad que dejaría en ridículo a la noche más negra]-estoy tan sola…supongo que lo merezco por hacerle mal a Asia… [Una llama amarrilla se hizo presente frente a mí que se alejaba y por instinto yo seguía ese extraño calor hasta ver una luz al final de ese lugar, el fuego paso por allí y yo también]. {Desperté en un sillón, apenas vi hacia la derecha vi a un joven de 16 seguro con camisa naranja con corbata negra pantalones formales y zapatos pero sus tenían unos guantes que expulsaban la misma llama que vi en ese oscuro lugar}-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte con algo de miedo al notar que su poder era muy superior incluso podría igualar la de un ángel caído de 3 pares alas [6 alas] pero su sorpresa aumento al notar que era humano.

Mariano: Tranquila no voy a lastimarte, todo lo contrario te ayude, te encontré inconsciente afuera de mi casa te traje y cure tu cuerpo con…em no sé cómo explicarlo bien…-

Ryohei:*yo lo explico compañero-[dijo a los presentes sorprendiendo a Reinare]-La determinación de Mariano activo un poder solamente humano.

Reynare:¿{solamente humano}?

*que se manifiesta en forma de llamas de distinto color y factores:

Las llamas del cielo, color naranja puro factor: Armonía.

Las llamas de la tormenta, color rojo, factor: Desintegrador.

Las llamas del sol que tú ya posees, de color amarillo, factor: Activación

Las llamas de la lluvia, color azul, factor: Tranquilidad

Las llamas del rayo, color verde pero tiene mas forma de relámpagos que fuego, factor: Endurecimiento o Armamento

Las llamas de las nubes, color violeta, factor: Expansión

Y las llamas de la niebla, color índigo, factor: Creación.*

*Las llamas se manifiestan en humanos con una determinación pura y sincera, algunos pueden incluso manifestar varias llamas y otros solo una dependiendo de la situación y tu determinación en el momento en el que estés*.

Mariano absorbió, proceso y comprendió cada palabra que Ryohei decía mientras que Reynare entendió muy poco.

Reynare: disculpen pero no logre entender nada de esto-*lo explique de la manera más simple posible, si daba más detalles nos tomaría una semana entera*-respondió Ryohei-.

Reynare solo se limitó a suspirar

Mariano dijo-entonces este poder depender de mi determinación. Lo voy a probar-dijo lleno al centro de la sala y activo los guantes de los cuales empezaron a salir llamas del sol a través de las aberturas traseras que hacían parecerse a cohetes y tomando guardia de boxeo lanzo una llave izquierda con gran velocidad que removió el polvo y una onda de choque dejo marca de su puño en una pared.

Mariano: wow que poder

Ryohei:*el factor Activación da velocidad y fuerza a tu cuerpo, también te permite curarte de todo tipo de lesiones ya sean raspones hasta un hueco en tu cuerpo mientras combates, pero ese poder tiene un rebote importante si pasas tu limite y continuas luchando este poder empezar a pasarte cuenta dañándote con un gran dolor*

Mariano: entiendo pero podría entrenar este poder y aguantar más

Ryohei:*claro por ahora con tu poder actual no te hará falta entrar en modo FULL POWER así que puedes estar tranquilo*

Mariano: pero si me dices todo esto significa que tendré que combatir ¿con quién?

Reynare: seguramente con los míos y otras facciones mas-dijo sorprendiendo al chico de pelo negro.

Mariano: ¿qué intentas decirme? ¿Los tuyos?, ¿Facciones? No entiendo-digo con cara de incrédulo, pero luego me muestra algo que me dejo en shock, 2 pares de alas [4 alas] salieron de su espalda pero ella se sorprendió.

Reinare-¿Qué? Mi poder aumento, antes de llegar aquí tenia aun solo 2 alas pero mejor así-ahora mirando a Mariano-. Te contare la historia de las 3 facciones y otros seres que mencione. [Y así le cuenta la historia de la 3ra Guerra entre las facciones de los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, las Sacred Gear exceptuando la muerte del DIOS bíblico ya que no lo sabía]

Mariano volvió a meditar sobre lo escuchado y dijo- Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios además de otras criaturas sobrenaturales existen-decía con su mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

bueno segundo capitulo subido. pido que dejen reviews para saber si les gusta y seguir publicandola o dejar de hacerlo. pero advierto, es con lo que puedo entretenerlos mientras escribo Sangre Uchiha. Ardemos hasta la muerte en el siguiente capitulo (si es que lo quieren).


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: una "aliada" y la nueva academia

Reinare: ¿Si, entonces que harás?

Mariano: A ver si me quedo claro, las 3 facciones lucharon entre ellas, no hubo un vencedor, existen armas llamadas Sacred Gear con almas de seres poderosos encerrados en ellas creadas por Dios que pueden usar los humanos correcto- Reinare solo asintió- ¿Entonces Ryohei tu eres un Sacred Gear?-pregunto Mariano con curiosidad-

Ryohei:*No las llamas de la última voluntad es un poder completamente desligado de cualquier ser sobrenatural.*Las llamas son un poder completamente humano y que solo los humanos podemos usar, otros seres que intentaron tenerlo por buena o mala manera no pudieron siquiera hacer una sola chispa además hay humanos que pueden reencarnar en otros seres pero al no ser mas humanos pierden este poder*

Mariano: ¿reencarnar en algo mas como es siquiera posible eso?

Ryohei:*debido a las bajas por los 3 bandos tuvieron que encontrar una forma de reestablecer sus filas, entonces crearon sistemas de reencarnación con los humano que ya apoyaban alguna facción*

Mariano: OK tengo ya demasiado que pensar por ahora [mirando el reloj, eran las 22:00] cocino algo rápido y Duermo que mañana empiezo la academia. Oh cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntando a Reinare.

Reinare: Mi nombre es Reinare.- [Mariano la miro pensando algo]-Decidí algo vivirás conmigo.- Reinare: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué viviría contigo?

Mariano: Porque necesito alguien que me dé información y [cambiando a una actitud y expresión seria] además cuando encuentre a los bastardos que te dejaron en ese estado tan horrible van a desear no haber nacido, además teniendo en cuanta todo lo que me contaste de las facciones y viendo tu situación [él no sabía lo de Asia] se notaba que ningún otro caído te ayudo, por ende creen que estas muerta, capturada o algo así, mi deducción es que no tienes un lugar al que volver durante un tiempo, por eso te ofrezco vivir en esta casa.

Reinare quedo anonadada por su explicación pero tenía razón sus intentos por contactar ayuda eran omitidos o le decían que Reinare murió a manos de los demonios de esa ciudad.

Reinare: eso…es, es cierto nadie intento darme auxilio en ese momento pero no soy tampoco una inocente-

Entonces me cuenta el intento de arrebatar el Sacred Gear de una monja llamada Asia con la que tenía una amistad, el asesinato de un tal Issei, como fue manipulada por unos de los líderes de su facción llamado Kokabiel {cuando lo encuentre no va ver el final de ese día} y la presencia de él clan de demonios Gremory.

Mariano: Cualquier otro ya estaría echándote la culpa en este momento, pero como dijiste te manipularon por eso no te culpo es más te compadezco.-sin tiempo de reacción Mariano abraso a Reinare de una manera muy suave como si fuera un abraso cargado de ternura.

Reinare sintió calidez en ese abraso y sin notarlo comenzó a llorar desahogando sus penas en el hombro de Mariano.

2/3 minutos después Reinare se calmó-gracias…está bien viviré contigo pero con una condición

Mariano: ¿Cuál?

Reinare: quiero que me protejas [mientras puso una mirada muy tierna la mirada que convence y derrite hasta el corazón más frio. técnica secreta: mirada de perrito]

Mariano:{kawaiiiii} bu…bueno-ya recuperándose de tanto shock de lindura-hoy comemos fideos.

La cena fue un tanto extraña para Reinare el fideo estaba enteramente cubierto con salsa y [N/A: según por lo que se o talvez me equivoco] en Japón no haces eso, más unos cubiertos extraño para ella-Mariano: eso es un tenedor se enrolla el fideo en él y lo comes-

Reinare: [sonrojada y modo tsundere] Ya lo sabía [por lo bajo] baka.

Luego de terminar de cenar Mariano le indico su habitación [al lado de la suya]

Reinare: como intentes espiarme-invoca una lanza de luz fucsia-te atravieso con esto la cara.

Mariano: nunca le haría eso a una mujer tan linda

Reinare se sonroja cual tomate y dice solamente-Hasta mañana- y cierra la puerta de golpe.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

All my life de Foo Fighters de alarma es mejor que la alarma predeterminada. Hora 7:40 hs

Mariano: [estiramiento y mirando la hora] ok es hora de moverse

Mariano se levantó, se vistió con el uniforme de la academia más un saco negro que tenía un sonido metálico y procedió a bajar y hacer un desayuno que consistía en un té con pan y margarina [manteca vegetal] volvió a mirar el reloj y eran las ocho: 15hs desayuno y preparo sus carpetas y libros que consiguió como un regalo del Director por la "ayuda" que le dio. Ya pasando las Ocho: 40 decidí irme en una bicicleta que venía con la propiedad.

13 minutos después

Llegue a la academia Kuoh pero cerca de la entrada note un trío de tipos siendo apaleados por chicas que por la espada de bambú que tienen supongo que son de un club de kendo, pero escucho que dicen-pervertidos, muéranse-entre otras cosas por lo que le di poca importancia.

09:00hs las rejas a mi espalda comenzaron a cerrarse, deje la bicicleta en una esquina de la pared de la academia y me dirigí hacia mi salón, de camino escuchaba varios comentarios de la gente

Estudiante: ¿Quién será, nunca lo habíamos visto?

Estudiante2: tiene el uniforme será nuevo

Estudiante matón: un novato apenas pueda le voy a romper la cara-{ja inténtalo y no aseguro que no termines en silla de ruedas o peor}

Un rato después…

Enfrente del salón me encontraba el profesor me indico que esperara un rato- bien ya podes pasar-

Entro y el salón me mira con sorpresa

Profesor: bien preséntate

Mariano:{ok} mi nombre es Mariano Agustín Gauna soy de Argentina tengo 16 años mis gustos son la carne, la música, el anime Rock y el deporte espero poder llevarnos bien [haciendo una reverencia].

Profesor: bien Gauna-kun [mirando al resto del alumnado] ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Alumno: ¿en qué deportes de combate te especializas?

Mariano: el estilo pierna negra y el boxeo

Nadie más pregunto nada excepto 3 tipos

Issei: por que otro chico más vino a este paraíso de bellezas que solo nosotros podríamos tener.

Motohama: si los chicos demás estorban

Matsuda: este paraíso lleno de mujeres con increíbles cuerpos dignos de admiración está siendo poco a poco usurpado por los chicos

La actitud de esos tipejos no me agrado para nada-ja lo dice el trío de bobos que eran apaleados por esas bellezas mientras ellas los llamaban pervertidos y demás desde mi punto de vista gente como ustedes son basura no menos, ¡escoria es lo que son!-dije con seriedad-ah olvide decir me desagradan totalmente los arrogantes, posesivos y los abusones y sin querer sonar maleducado les digo que si alguien tiene un problema que me lo diga de frente y ahora-mi seriedad sorprendió al resto mas no intente que me tuvieran miedo.

Unas chicas decían- cállense pervertidos él tiene razón con ustedes-

El profesor me indico el lugar donde debía sentarme para evitar que haya algún conflicto físico, ya los ánimos calmados las clases siguieron como pudieron ya que algunos se distraían mirándome algunos chicos me levantaron el pulgar [to like a boss] y algunas chicas me miraban disimuladamente.

#Riiiiiiing#

La hora del descanso empezó y Salí para recorrer la escuela y memorizar bien lo importante. Biblioteca, enfermería, además de otros salones especiales.

PDV: Mariano

Ya pase un buen rato recorriendo y ya recuerdo bien toda la academia. Pare un rato en la azotea para ver mejor y apreciar el hermoso paisaje. Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando no gemía ni nada solo caían las gotas de mis ojos entonces

Chica: em…hola ¿estás bien?

Mariano: ah hola, si estoy bien solo miro el paisaje ¿Por qué?

Chica: Porque ver el paisaje y llorar a la vez no es muy común

Mariano: eh [tocando sus mejillas] ah solo recordaba un poco el pasado.

Chica: escuche de vos el argentino boxeador que encaro al trio pervertido y de actitud seria. Un gusto mi nombre es Saika Amane

Saika era una chica de pelo verde lizo hasta la cintura, ojos café cintura delgada busto mediano [C o D] y piernas bien formadas con algo de musculatura parece que hace deporte

Mariano: igualmente yo soy Mariano Gauna y ¿me buscabas por algún motivo en especial em Amane-san?

Saika: ah sí por la escuela se comenta que eres boxeador y rockero ¿eso es cierto?

Mariano: si de lo cual me enorgullezco ¿Por qué?

Saika: ah no tenía curiosidad en esta escuela nadie sabe boxeo, muchos se dedican a las artes marciales como karate, muay thai, u otras cosas.

Mariano: pero no solo se boxeo, también uso un estilo que solo consiste en usar las piernas únicamente, también no lo mencione pero se de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con tonfas

#Riiiiiiiing#

Mariano: perdón pero tengo que volver a clases, hasta luego

Fin PDV

Saika: si hasta luego [estando sola en la azotea] las cosas van a ser más interesantes con él por aquí

Segunda clase literatura

Algo que me agrada, la historia japonesa tan tradicionalista que me dan ganas de ser un samurái ahora mismo

#Riiiiiiing#

Segundo descanso

Esta vez Mariano no salió porque varios alumnos [5] lo rodaron dentro del salón parecían mayores y en sus uniformes vi que colgaba una cinta negra

Matón Jefe: [con sonrisa arrogante] hola novato los rumores dicen que eres bastante rudo así que vamos a darte la bienvenida a nuestra academia

Mariano: ¿ja "su" academia?, les recomiendo que no me provoquen porque se van arrepentir-poniéndome en guardia de boxeo-

Jefe: sobre el-los otros 4 fueron por mí

Uno de ellos dio un salto lanzando una patada hacia mi espalda lo note de inmediato por mis reflejos y lo esquive haciéndome a un lado otro vino de frente lanzando un golpe de palma que contrarreste con una llave que dejo entumido su brazo y conecte un gancho derecho en la cien que lo dejo KO. Los demás se cagaron vivos pero esta vez atacaron juntos-{bien probemos mis piernas}- los idiotas saltaron directo hacia mi entonces coloque mis manos en el piso, tome impulso y di una buena serie patadas giratorias y todos los secuaces quedaron inconscientes.

El jefe quedo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas

Jefe: Maldito conmigo no va a ser tan fácil- arremetiendo contra el boxeador sacando una barra de acero de su traje de karate

Mariano: tsk ¡COBARDE!-evitando un ataque hacia mis costados- No tengo opción- meto ambas manos en mi saco y extraigo un par de tonfas también de acero que bloqueo formando una X sobre mi cabeza el ataque vertical que venía hacia mí, al instante golpeo su estómago haciéndole escupir una buena cantidad de saliva y un golpe directo a la nuca lo dejo KO- ja creo que fue más fácil todavía

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!- se escuchó la voz imponente de una mujer al voltear veo que es de estatura media, cabello corto negro, lentes de marco rosado, mirada fría y calculadora, rostro serio y despedía un aura de autoridad, junto a ella estaba otra chica de mismo complejo solo que con el cabello más largo, pechos más grandes y lentes sin marco

Mariano: em ¿quién es usted?

Sona: mi nombre es Sona Shitori y soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, ella es Tsubaki la vise-presidenta y quiero saber ¿Qué paso en este salón?

Mariano: eh como lo digo bueno mis "sempais" estaban dándome la bienvenida a la academia-dije con naturalidad

Sona ve a los estudiantes, suspira y dice- del club de karate es algo normal {además alguien tenía que detenerlos}- supongo que por ser tu primer día en la academia lo dejare pasar además teniendo en cuenta que fue en defensa propia [mirando al resto de los estudiante asustados] ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería-luego con otros alumnos se llevaron a los apaleados, yo por mi parte guardo mis tonfas nuevamente en mi saco y me dispongo a salir a comer un bento que tenía en mi mochila. Tenía unos pares de Paty y arroz con mayonesa y traje mis propios cubiertos

-itadakimasu-

Luego de comer gustosamente mi comida paro a pensar la pelea de hace un rato- abecés me impresione a mí mismo, pero noto que mis reflejos y fuerza aumentaron su capacidad ¡hey! Ryohei tiene algo que ver con las llamas de la voluntad

Ryohei:*si como dije antes el Factor Activación de fuerza, velocidad, mejores reflejos y demás en resumen da un gran aumento a tus capacidades físicas además de la curación acelerada*

Mariano: cierto Ryohei necesito también saber las ventajas de los distintos tipos de llamas que hay

Ryohei:* ok por ej. Las llamas del Rayo con el Factor Endurecimiento o Armamento te permite utilizar ataques eléctricos además de que su Factor permite que puedas golpear enemigos intangibles hacer ataques más fuertes y crear barreras, además de ser la llama más sólida entre todas*

*Las llamas de la Tormenta con el Factor Desintegrador puedes golpear, lanzar ráfagas de energía con ella y cualquier enemigo que sea tocado en cualquier parte del cuerpo comenzara a desintegrarse a menos que tenga regeneración avanzada como vos o mayor energía que la tuya, ah y un consejo estas llamas es mejor usarlas en la distancia ya que podrían alcanzarte y también dañarte*

*Las llamas de la Nube con el Factor Expansión puedes ataques enemigos y ampliar más los tuyos, además que con esto podrías expandir y agrandar tus miembros para golpear o defenderte*

*Las llamas de la Niebla con el Factor Creación crea ilusiones para despistar al enemigo además de crear también "ilusiones reales" como construcciones, personas o hasta un ambiente completo*

*Y las llamas del Cielo con el factor Armonía puedes imbuir tus manos en esas llamas para atacar, podes volar, absorber otros ataques de energía y convertirlos en poder propio, además que también su Factor petrifica las otra llamas u otros ataque pero para hacer eso necesitas un requisito que te mencionare luego*

Mariano: Ryohei ¿crees que podría dominar todas las llamas de la última voluntad?

Ryohei:*seguro tu voluntad es sincera y sólida por eso tengo fe en que vas a lograrlo*

Mariano: También hay otro tema que me tiene preocupado los demonios en esta academia puedo sentirlos, son pocos pero fuertes esa chica del consejo estudiantil es uno también su acompañante además de varias presencias demoníacas más que seguramente son los Gremory que menciono Reinare ¿crees que me hayan sentido?

Ryohei:* es lo más probable que la chica Shitori lo hiciera, tu cuerpo ya de por si expulsa un aura bastante fuerte talvez le haya avisado al resto de demonios*.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA

PDV: Sona

Ese chico nuevo tiene una gran cantidad de poder expulsándose de su cuerpo pero no detecto poder demoníaco, ni tampoco sacro. Como sea Rías tiene que saberlo.

FIN PDV

CLUB DE OCULTISMO

En un edificio de la academia algo antiguo donde se encontraba el club de la investigación de lo oculto se encontraba Rías Gremory demonio de sangre pura heredera de la casa Gremory con su tan distintivo cabello color carmesí junto a todo su sequito incluido nuestro pervertido favorito que charlaba con su Rey

Issei: es la verdad bucho me dijo escoria frente a todos, lo había escuchado muchas veces y no me había importado hasta ahora pero cuando él lo dijo no pude notar que no lo dijo por decir, lo dijo con una seriedad que impresionaría a cualquiera-Issei se deprime un poco y da un largo y pesado suspiro- nunca me había sentido tan desvalido- dijo con un aura un tanto depresiva

Rías: tranquilo Issei-acercándose al castaño- pase lo que pase sigue siendo mi lindo sirviente, por eso no debes preocuparte- le da un abraso que hace que se hunda en sus pechos

Issei solo se limitó a reír con una cara pervertida mientras disfrutaba el momento, hasta que

[PUM] la puerta del club se abre mostrando a Sona un poco agitada, se notaba que se había apurado en llegar

Sona: Rías tenemos un problema- dice la heredera Sitri agitada pero calmada

Rias: ¿Sona que sucede? por lo general estas más tranquila y ¿qué problema es ese?

Sona: el chico nuevo el recién llegado del que ya hay rumores tiene ¡un gran poder!

Rias: ¿Cómo que un gran poder? Yo no sentido na…-tiene una gran sorpresa- ¿qué energía es esta? Nunca había sentido este tipo de energía, pero no ciento poder demoníaco, ni tampoco sacro

Akeno: Ara este poder es muy fuerte- dice [la Reina] Gremory con ¿preocupación?

Sona: en cualquier caso hay que hacer algo tiene demasiado poder ¿Qué decidirás hacer Rias?

Rias: necesito verlo mañana y saber quién es él y averiguar cómo es que tiene tanto poder pero no creo que sepa de lo que somos en verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: re-encuentro, explicaciones y el mortal pasado

PDV: Mariano

El día de hoy fue demasiado cansado, casi me enfrento verbalmente con esos 3, mis recuerdos me atormentan un poco y lloro, me enfrente usando mis especialidades contra esos tontos de karate incluso tuve que usar mis tonfas, por poco me llevo un regaño de ese demonio que creo que tiene un rango igual o superior al del Director y creo que esos demonios ya me tienen en la mira. Los problemas van llegar antes de lo que había imaginado.

Por el camino en la bicicleta veo un gran almacén, parecía abandonado pero en eso veo un hombre entrando en el talvez sea ilegal meterse en un sitio así pero no parecía un delincuente pero lo que me incomodo mucho es la presencia descontrolada que había en ese lugar no era humano por eso dejo la bici corro con mi nueva velocidad dentro del almacén y veo una criatura que para la vista era lo más horrible que verías en la vida. Una mujer con los brazos, de lo de una mantis religiosa, el cuerpo de un toro, dientes afilados y babeaba algo que parecía acido, simplemente era algo así como una quimera el tipo que entro se paró en frente de ella y fue devorado hasta la mitad de su torso, una lluvia de sangre salió de la otra mitad hasta parecía una fuente de sangre.

Yo sentí un deseo gigantesco de matar a esa cosa por eso corrí en su contra- Ryohei es momento de estrenar nuestras habilidades.

Ryohei:*perfecto enseñémosle a este monstruo el dolor*

Mis guantes del Sol se materializaron en mis manos con su distintivo fuego amarillo brillante saliendo iguales que un cohete, el demonio me ve y lanza un rugido, salta para caer sobre mí pero antes de tocar el suelo también salto contra ella y doy un potente golpe en su abdomen dejando la marca de mi puño. Esa cosa ruge de furia y hace algo parecido a una corneada pero lo esquivo no sin que antes de darme cuenta la velocidad no me dejo ver una púa que sobresalía de su cuerpo y me hizo un tajo en mi pierna

Mariano: Mierda-pero del corte brota una llama amarilla con brillos y la herida se sana en un segundo-ah es más útil de lo que pensé-

El bicho raro ese otra vez me ataco con sus garras metálicas de mantis-{si me parte a la mitad estoy jodido, pero}-esquivando con cuidado de no ser rebanado pero el demonio dejo un hueco en su defensa, esquivo un ataque horizontal acercándome y entonces aparece en mi mente la imagen de un adulto de 20 años o más, con camisa blanca, un traje negro, cabello blanco, una cicatriz en su cien y en sus manos los mismos guantes que los míos haciendo un puñetazo cargado de potencia contra rocas gigantes y entonces me dice:*usa eso compañero, el nombre de esta técnica es…*

Mariano se dirigió a su pecho del lado del corazón

Mariano y Ryohei:-*MAXIMUN CANON*- el puño derecho se cubrió en las llamas del Sol a la vez que de los guantes salía una gran cantidad de llamas hacia atrás. El impacto fue devastador, la potencia del golpe destruyo el almacén creando una gran onda de choque y el monstruo se convirtió en una masa de carne si vida ni siquiera su madre-[si es que tiene]- lo reconocería.

Mariano: uy creo que me pase-# sonido de sirenas #- mejor me largo antes que me vean los polis.

Tomo mi bicicleta y desaparecí al momento de llegada de los bomberos y policía

 **CASA 17:57**

Reinare se encontraba sentada en un sillón recordando sus momentos con Asia antes de su traición y la batalla no los Gremory pero una Gran energía la alerta y la saca de sus pensamientos y entonces [BOOM] una explosión la hace salir afuera y ve una gran columna de humo y tierra la asusta pero

Mariano apareciendo con la ropa un poco rasgada, algo de sangre y con su bicicleta-hola

Reinare: ¡¿qué te paso y esa sangre?!

Mariano: tranquila yo estoy muy bien y la sangre no es mía pero quiero entrar no vaya a ser que alguien me vea así-entrando a la cas dejando la bici en el jardín tirada

Dentro de la casa Mariano se quita toda la ropa de su abdomen para tirarla en una silla

Mariano: genial esto es genial el primer día y ya arruino el uniforme y yo no soy costurero-y se dirige al baño sin saber que Reinare se quedó viendo su cuerpo con un poco de sonrojo-Reí ¿qué pasa?

Reinare: como que, que vas a una academia con demonios muy poderosos y apareces despidiendo una gran cantidad de energía, hecho un desastre y muy herido-resaltando el tema de la sangre

Mariano: te dije que no es mía vez- acercándose y mostrándole su cuerpo- además no luche con los demonios que mencionaste antes luche con un monstruo aparte que se comía un hombre y simplemente lo mate pero ahora quiero quitarme esta sangre antes de que se seque- dirigiéndose al baño

PDV: Mariano

Luego de un baño para destensar los músculos y limpiar la sangre sube a su habitación para cambiarse y baja con una remera blanca con unos shorts negros, para después echarse en el sillón soltando un suspiro de relajación pero-Ryohei ¿esa persona que vi en mi mente eras vos verdad?-

Ryohei:*si ese era yo cuando estaba vivo y en mis mejores años además de que viste como soy te mostré una de mis mejores técnicas y por lo que vi todo salió muy bien, exceptuando que no controlaste la energía y el lugar completo termino destruido pero fuera de eso te felicito*

Mariano: Gracias pero si Reinare me sintió estando tan lejos esos demonios ya tendrán confirmadas sus dudas además de que sentí a alguien siguiéndome por el camino pero nada más, talvez volvieron a seguirme [nervioso] entonces sintieron la presencia de un Ángel Caído y vendrán a atacarla{esto no es bueno si la dejo por más que me dijera que cuantas más alas tiene ella más fuerte es muy posible que la ataquen y termine mal además de mi casa y mi nueva vida}!Reinare¡-la susodicha llega-desde mañana vas a asistir conmigo a la academia-se lo dije serio

Reinare: ¡¿Qué porque tengo que ir al lugar que al que van a matarme?! Sería lo mismo que suicidarme creí que ibas a protegerme

Mariano: por eso vas a ir como dijiste desprendo una gran cantidad de energía por eso me preocupa que me siguieran hasta mi casa y te hallan detectado ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando no esté acá y te ataquen? sé que te volviste fuerte pero nadie es invencible, por eso quiero que estés cerca mío para cuidarte de cerca y vigilar que no te ataquen.

Reinare: aunque acepte como dijiste nadie es invencible ni vos ni yo, si te ven conmigo van a matarte sin dudarlo además de que ellos me odian.

Mariano: prometo que no voy a dejar que te maten, si hay que luchar para que me escuchen y también a vos lo voy a hacer además creo que según Ryohei van a intentar reclutarme por eso voy a hablar con ellos de esto y que de alguna manera hagan las paces, les pidas perdón y también a tu amiga por eso te pido que me tengas fe para hacer esto, ¿aceptas o no?- la veía muy dudosa y no la culpo casi la matan además de sentir la culpa, la vergüenza y el miedo de estar frente a ellos-pero no voy a forzarte

Reinare. Acepto pero es tu responsabilidad cuidarme en territorio enemigo

Luego de eso le pedí que me arreglara el uniforme con magia-{quedo perfecto}- tanto que a la noche cocine una idea del anime Shokugeki no Soma puré dentro de varias tiras de tocino el solo aroma de mi comida era espectacular más el sabor que invadía todo el cuerpo alivio completamente la tención del día de mañana y nos fuimos a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara todavía saboreando ese manjar.

FIN PDV

Día siguiente

Nos levantamos los dos más temprano, yo por mi parte estoy tranquilo y ella al ver mi seguridad y determinación me imita con la misma seguridad nos preparamos unos bentos el mío era de ensalada de lechuga con milanesas y del de Reí sushi con arroz con la frente en alto nos vamos a la academia Kuoh yo con mi uniforme y mis tonfas en mi saco y Reí con un vestido azul.

En la academia sin perder ni un solo segundo vamos a la oficina del director, no había casi nadie pero no quería arriesgarnos al peligro y fuimos apenas llegamos.

Una vez ahí-eh Director que se cuenta ¿alguna novedad?

Director: Ah Mariano-san no últimamente aparte de una chica extranjera que se inscribió en este lugar no hay nada más interesante

Mariano: Me imagino pero necesito un favor quiero inscribir a alguien pero tiene que ser ahora mismo

Director: bueno es algo muy difícil inscribir al alguien de manera improvisada, pero tratándose de un buen amigo como vos lo voy a hacer…-sacando unos papeles-como antes solo tienen que llenar esto, más la cuota y retirar el uniforme en recepción pero ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Mariano: quiere decir "amiga" la conocí hace poco y quiere inscribirse por motivos que no quiere decirme-[mintiendo]-también si es posible que este en mi salón {no quiero dejarla sola a merced de los demonios}.

Director: como quieras-dándole el formulario-solo llenen esto devuélvanmelo paguen la cuota y puede empezar hoy mismo

Mariano: ok-mirando a la puerta- podes pasar

En eso reinare entra, le explicamos lo que tiene que hacer y entrega el formulario completo

Nombre: Amano Yuma

Edad: 17

Nacionalidad: Japón.

Director: muy bien Amano-san empezara hoy mismo, Mariano-kun te enseñara las cosas- sacando papeles con horario clases etc.-

Ya saliendo del ahí llegamos a recepción donde nos entregaron el uniforme femenino más los libros necesarios por otra suma de plata no tan cara, pero tampoco barata.

#Riiiiiiing#

Las clases iniciaron pero con em…Yuma iba integrarse al grupo mantuvieron a la expectativa todo el salón

Mariano:{si Reinare viene al salón seguro hyodo Issei talvez la ataque así que primero me aseguro} ey hyodo Issei quiero hablar con vos.

Issei: ha yo no tengo nada de interés que hablar con vos

Mariano: en realidad es demasiado interesante e importante, Peón del demonio Gremory-Issei se sorprende y asusta un poco- la persona que va a venir a este salón digamos que la conoces pero por lo que me dijo la odias mucho así que por ahora quiero que te mantengas calmado porque después esa persona y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

Issei:{alguien que conozco y odio, ¿Cómo sabe que somos demonios? bucho me advirtió sobre el pero no se suponía que supiera de nosotros, además quiere hablar con nosotros esto no es bueno…-Issei siente una presencia Sacra, fuerte y…conocida me da repulsión, esa… -esa presencia es no imposible ella está muerta -poniendo una cara de odio total- como diablos sobreviviste ¡Reinare!}

Mariano sintió como el odio emanaba de su cuerpo, de cómo su poder aumentaba- hey-llamando su atención-te dije que te controles ella y yo queremos hablar con tu líder de manera pacífica, no hagamos que las cosas se pongan feas- aumente algo de mi poder pero no desistía parecía una batalla de miradas y poder hasta que-Profesor: silencio todos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, podes pasar- entonces ya con todos en sus asientos pero Mariano todavía vigilando a Issei [Reinare/Yuma] entro al salón. La sed de sangre que emanaba Issei se sintió pero fue opacada por la determinación del Humano para que no tuviera miedo entonces procedió a presentarse-Yuma: es un gusto conocerlos chicos mi nombre es Amano Yuma tengo 17, mis gustos son el combate, la música y el arte-algunos chicos silbaban otras chicas sentían envidia de su belleza el dúo pervertido pusieron caras un tanto lujuriosas, todos menos Issei que tenía una cara de odio plasmada en la cara les causo buena primera impresión, pero lo siguiente marco un punto en la vida escolar de nuestro protagonista- y vivo actualmente con Mariano-kun- el silencio invadió el aula todo se quedó inmóvil, incluso Issei mostró sorpresa entonces el salón se descontrolo completamente chicos maldiciendo alguno que otro me levanto el pulgar como diciendo "bien hecho" unas chicas se ¿quejaban? o miraban a Reí con cara de derrota-bien alguna ¿pregunta?- dijo el profesor entonces varios levantaron la mano

Alumna1: Yuma-san ¿hace cuánto se conocen usted y Gauna-san?

Yuma: hace 2 días-se impresionaron bastante

Alumna2: ¿y no te ha hecho nada pervertido?-algo que molesto a Mariano.

Yuma: no sé porque esa pregunta él es un chico maravilloso que me dio su ayuda de manera incondicional cuando más me hizo falta, alguien que se esfuerza por superarse, es alguien que escucha y consuela cuando hace falta sin juzgarte por nada y que está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, sea quien sea que pregunto eso debería darle vergüenza por decir algo así-recordando la ayuda y la buena actitud protectora que tenía hacia ella además de como cuido de ella y lo sigue haciendo.

La sorpresa y silencio dejo a muchos pensativos Issei ver a su antigua asesina hablando de esa manera la dejo muy sorprendido, hasta no parecía esa sádica, arrogante y manipuladora que fue, también no podía dejar de estar impresionado de Mariano ¿Qué fue lo hizo para cambiar así a una persona de tal manera?-{¿qué fue lo que hiciste Gauna-san?}-peso Issei para dejar de tener esa mirada de odio a una de calma.

Profesor: ¿alguna pregunta más?

Entonces un castaña algo despeinada con lentes pregunto: Yuma-san que es usted de Gauna-kun?-la pregunta de Kiryu Aika dejo expectante a todos, porque para solo conocerse hace 2 días sabe demasiado bien como es así que seguro esto va mas allá de una amistad, Yuma sin embargo no tenía muy resuelto que era de él, lo conocía bastante para ser solo 2 días de haberla encontrado, no sabía si era solo una protegida, una amiga, o algo más que eso pero después de un rato de silencio y pensamientos dijo muy decidida- Soy su Novia-eso aunque no lo parezca Nuestro protagonista se impresiono y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo notable, abrió mucho los ojos, tomo aire y dio un grito que se escuchó por toda la academia-¡EHHHHHHHHH! {¿Cómo que mi novia? ¿Desde cuándo?}

Aika: ha ¿conque su novia eh? Supongo que era de esperarse lo conoces demasiado para ser solo un amigo.

Esta noticia se expandió como el fuego sobre la gasolina el chico que derroto al grupo de karate, boxeador, Rockero y actitud seria tenía algo que nunca se esperó: una novia.

Profesor: Gauna-san ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este país?-impresionado de su alumno.

Mariano: solamente 3 días.-eso lo convirtió en la envidia de bastantes chicos incluso algunas chicas se sentían derrotadas ante Yuma. La clase transcurrió con algo de normalidad entre algunos murmullos y otras cosa [Yuma/Reinare] tubo el asiento al lado del pelinegro cortesía de la chica que se disculpó anteriormente con los dos por preguntar algo así de ofensivo, así que Mariano todavía sonrojado por esas palabras junto a Yuma que sentía de alguna manera paz en su corazón que antes la sola idea de que Mariano fuera lastimado desde esa vez [la batalla contra la quimera] le causaba un gran dolor, mas sus sentimientos se confundían cuando lo veía, su manera de pensar con calma las cosas, de racionar en situaciones complicadas, de protegerla contra lo que le haga daño la hicieron cambiar su manera de ser y si eso no era amor no sé qué es.

La hora del descanso Mariano salió con Yuma a la azotea de la academia sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la sujeto suavemente de los hombros y aun con mucho sonrojo- ¿Por qué dijiste algo así?

Reinare: porque es lo que siento en verdad, desde que llegue tuve mucho sufrimiento y vos fuiste la única persona que me dio una segunda oportunidad de arreglar mis errores, alguien que me protegió sin dudar después de saber quién era, y es increíble solo 2 fueron suficiente para enamorarme y- sujetando las mejillas de Mariano sonrojada y acercándose a su cara lentamente-no pensaría en nadie más para pasar el resto de mi vida-casi le da un beso pero Mariano la detiene[por que carajos T-T] poniendo su mano en medio de ellos Reinare quería llorar pero lo que la dejo muy desconcertada eran las lágrimas de Mariano cayendo de su cara sin intención de detenerse y en un momento sintió un abraso que sin siquiera preguntar sabía que era llanto de dolor un dolor demasiado profundo, uno que veía a la persona que quería deshacerse en lagrimas

Mariano: [entre sollozos] no puedo… por más que quiera no pudo aceptar tu afecto…las personas que más me importan siempre terminan muriendo… no quiero que termines así [mirando los ojos violeta de Reinare] no quiero volver a enterrar a los que amo- recordó a su familia, amigos, compañeros todo destruido por una sola persona, la persona que asesine sin tener misericordia. Por el conflicto emocional se desmayó en los brazos de su "Amada"

Reinare: ¡Mariano! ¡MARIANOOOO!- desesperada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos fue a la enfermería donde fue atendido, solo debía descansar tenía el corazón acelerado, y fiebre-Esta más estable, no sé qué le pasó exactamente pero no puedo atenderlo con tan pocas cosas, más sin saber la causa, por eso debo irme para buscar suministros en los almacenes ¿podes cuidarlo un tiempo hasta que vuelva?- dijo la doctora hablando con la "novia" del chico de los rumores.

Yuma/Reinare: no pienso moverme de su lado- sentándose al lado de la cama la doctora salió y ella solo pensaba-¿porque paso esto? [Recordando las lágrimas de Mariano] no entiendo por que

Ryohei:*pero yo si lo entiendo*- las manos de mariano aparecieron los guantes del sol y a la vez el fuego salió de las manos del inconsciente pelinegro hasta materializarse en una forma humana-*hola yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei el compañero de Mariano y yo sé por qué le pasa esto*.

Yuma/Reinare: ¿qué es lo que le pasa en realidad?

Ryohei:*por esas casualidades yo miraba los recuerdos de Mariano hasta que encontré uno que preferiría no haber visto nunca… ¿que dirías si anteriormente Mariano esta misma persona que vemos y conocemos ahora tuvo la peor de todas la vidas y se vio obligado a matar a su familia?*

Reinare se quedó de piedra ¿Mariano la persona que ve sonreír, esforzarse y superar las adversidades asesino a su familia?-no es posible él no es así el nunca asesinaría a su familia-sin creer las palabras de ese hombre. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se espero fue la aparición de una barrera en la sala y de la puerta entrando Rías Gremory y Sona Sitri ambas con sus respectivos sequitos

Rias: veo que 3 personas interesantes están en mi territorio y por sobre todo una que debería estar muerta-mirando a Reinare, luego a Ryohei y por último la camilla donde estaba Mariano- tengo entendido que Gauna Mariano quería hablar conmigo y gracias a Issei por avisarme acudí rápidamente, pero no imagine verlo así de vulnerable, bien podría eliminarlos por ser una amenaza para mis sirvientes y los demonios- eso llevo a Reinare a desplegar sus alas y crear varias lanzas de luz alrededor de ella más dos espadas hechas de luz pura de color fucsia y Ryohei se puso en guardia de boxeo-pero lo que escuche de el por parte de Sona y la charla de ustedes tengo interés en el pero nunca imagine que un Ángel Caído como ella se enamoraría de un humano de manera sincera, como sea tengo curiosidad en su historia además de querer un poco más de información de con quien estoy tratando. Puse una barrera para que nadie venga y la enfermera no encontró lo que buscaba por eso se fue a una farmacia, así que tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ryohei:*¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes demonios?*

Sona: nosotros queremos saber porque tiene tanto poder siendo solo humano, seria alguien muy valioso para los demonios además que tiene mucho más potencial, pero su pasado me intriga por más que busque información sobre el no encontré nada.

Ryohei:*ok pero el solo contárselo hará que talvez Mariano me odie ya que es algo demasiado horroroso*

- **FLASH BACK-**

*Mariano a los 9 tenía una vida un bastante buena era hijo de un empresario de electrodomésticos su madre cuidaba de el con todo su cariño, tenía amigos, y completa paz pero esos días terminaron cuando un Mafioso traficante de armas se interesó en su madre y la empresa de su padre, lo secuestraron a él y a su padre donde los obligaron a entregar las escrituras de la empresa y también la herencia que tendría mariano para la hija de ese desgraciado. Los días siguientes a eso fueron un infierno mataron a su padre frente a el por puro gusto, obligaron a su madre a casarse con el usándolo de carnada, lo obligaban a ver como usaban a su madre de juguete ese cretino y sus hombre mientras a él lo torturaban. Después de un tiempo terminaron por lavarle el cerebro haciéndole creer que era el mejor asesino de todos y lo fue él no sabía lo que hacía estaba como en un trance del que no podía salir. Su primera prueba fue su familia completa, todos muertos no quedo nadie. El infeliz contento con el trabajo lo metió en ese mundo asqueroso donde matar rige tu vida, tuvo un equipo que dirigía como capitán el equipo de 3 personas los asesinos más fuertes de ese cartel/mafia conformado por Mariano, Ángel Torres La hija del desgraciado y Alexander Anderson

Los 3 arrasaban con sus objetivos cualquier político, policías, otros traficantes rivales hasta inocentes. Pero una sola pregunta de su hermanastra y su compañero de asesinato lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad-Ángel y Anderson: ¿cómo fue que terminaste metido en todo esto?-eso le hizo recordar su vida antigua, los crímenes que cometió por culpa de "el" y toda su familia veía como en sus recuerdos el los mataba mientras lo veían con culpa y como un monstruo esas personas a las que más quería, eso despertó toda su furia en ese preciso momento él era la misma encarnación del odio hecho hombre y descargo todo eso contra "el" y sus hombres, no fallaba, no dudaba, no se rendía, dejo que sus instintos asesinos ganados y su odio lo dominaran y así frente a el infeliz que le arrebato su vida se dedicó días y días a cobrarle con intereses todo el daño que provoco.

Pensó en la muerte primero ¿Qué es más fácil que eso cuando se pierde todo? Pero antes de jalar el gatillo al lado de la pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza, pero entonces recordó un sueño que tuvo alguna vez el de viajar y vivir en el país que hizo su infancia más divertida y encontrar un nuevo motivo para vivir, así que dejo su pasado atrás robo todo el dinero que pudo de todo de la Mafia, borro por completo su pasado y se fue, estudio 2 años el japonés y junto todo lo necesario para una nueva vida y se fue dejando todo un pasado sangriento atrás*

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Todos absolutamente todos estaban en silencio menos Reinare que lloraba a montones, Issei no podía evitar vomitar por esa historia, Asia se había desmayado casi al final del relato, los Sitri no podían hacer más que quedarse en un silencio completo impresionados, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Yuto no decían nada solo sentían mucha lastima.

Rias: ¿cómo es posible que alguien soportara una vida así esos malditos están enfermos?

Ryohei:*querrás decir "estaban" porque ninguno solo vivió además de su anterior equipo*

Reinare: [llorando] como…se puede ser así de cruel, él se sentía de esa manera pero yo voy a intentar ser esa familia…que perdió… ahora entiendo porque no quiere que ser tan cercano a alguien tiene…miedo que muera alguien más…pero sigo sin poder creérmelo.

Mariano:-levantado mirando al grupo- pues es mejor que te lo creas por es la verdad-con cara seria mirando a Ryohei- no tenías que habérselos contado era algo que nunca tenía que saberse-negando con la cabeza pero a abrir los ojos Reinare va y salta hacia el abrazándolo y cayendo en la camilla, ese abraso era como el mismo que le dio a Reinare cuando la conoció y se dejó llevar derramando lagrimas por un largo rato. Luego de calmarse- es un gusto conocerlos Demonios Gremory y Sitri- extendiendo su mano que fue estrechada por ambas líderes- quisiera hablar con los Gremory por un asunto de importancia, por lo menos para mí.

Rías: ¿y cuál es ese asunto?-con curiosidad

Mariano: busco a los dos demonios Hyodo Issei y Asia Argento.

Lo que dijo los dejo muy intrigados, los susodichos dieron un paso al frente y lo siguiente les dejo muy descolocados de la realidad, Reinare se colocó de rodillas y se inclinó diciendo-Perdónenme- la persona que les arrebató la vida les pidió perdón. Al principio dudaron pero la explicación de Mariano sobre el control que tuvieron sobre ella igual que a él les dejo en claro que no fue su culpa la perdonaron, también Rías al ver que no era un enemigo le ofreció unirse a su nobleza pero también debió negarse ya que- este poder es humano y que al hacerlo perdería todo, sería un completo desperdicio pero puedo ser un aliado ¿Qué les parece?- ellos aceptaron sin problemas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: un nuevo compañero, el rey de las bestias

TIEMPO DESPUES

Sábado 9:12 a.m.

PDV: Mariano

En mi casa todo estaba normal, mucho mejor que al principio Reinare se reconcilio con Asia e Issei no mostraba indicios de odiarla más, conocí al equipo Gremory y Sitri, me amigue bastante con ellos y mejore el uso de mis llamas del Sol con ayuda de la Materialización de Ryohei fuera de mi cuerpo y hasta mostré indicios de tener más llamas, pero en este momento hay algo que no recuerdo haber dejado que pasara-{¡CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRASTE EN MI CAMA REYNARE!}-efectivamente Reinare se encontraba en la cama de Mariano solamente sin ropa interior y yo solo en bóxer, la escena me ponía muy nervioso no quería despertarla pero tampoco quedarme así y por si fuera poco enredaba sus piernas con las mías y me abrasa con una sonrisa que de a ratos me enloquece y despertaba mis instintos. Hace poco acepte ser su novio aun con la carga emocional que tengo y digamos que me gusta mucho la situación, me ayuda con los entrenamientos, me cocina aunque yo pueda hacerlo solo, me sigue por toda la academia, incluso algunos intentaron que me dejara pero ni media de oportunidad tuvieron, pero últimamente es demasiado está muy apegada, si no estoy con los Gremory o los Sitri ella actúa muy posesiva con respecto a las otras chicas incluso pude ver alguna que otra escena de celos solo por hablar con alguien más, pero nunca imagine que se metería en mi cama por la noche-kya-¿Eh que fue ese ruido?- vio a Reí sonrojada y aguantando algo mientras dormía entonces me doy cuenta que su entrepierna está rozándose con mi pierna y sigue hablando-no…Mariano se mas gentil-no hables así mientras estás tan pegada a mi- intento zafarme con rapidez pero su fuerza sobrehumana me supera y me arrastra hacia sus pechos pero- Reinare- la empujo y muevo- ey Reinare ¡que te despiertes!-el grito la despertó pero dijo-ah Mariano quedémonos así un rato-poniendo una cara un poco lasciva-además siento que podemos divertirnos un poco más.

Mariano: ¡ósea que estabas despierta y te frotaste conmigo apropósito!

Reynare: si pero se notó que te gusto- señalando un bulto en mis pantalones.

Mariano: me encanto- con cara un poco rara- ese no es el caso y salí rápido que quiero cambiarme

Ella salió y suspire: está bien que me guste y todo pero esto es demasiado- me visto con un pantalón negro, una remera roja manga larga y una campera polar color azul- empieza a hacer frió en esta época del año pero nada que el ejercicio no arregle- saliendo para entrenar y después desayunar.

Mientras con Reynare: que aburrido no hacer nada en un día sábado además que la televisión apesta en estos días-un foco prendido aparece en su cabeza- talvez pueda ayudar con el entrenamiento de nueva y talvez ser más fuerte- yendo al patio trasero.

En una barrera de llamas de la voluntad

Ryohei:*muy lento*-el entrenamiento de mariano aumentaba más y más cada día manejar y sincronizar los distintos tipos de llamas era difícil. Mariano utiliza ya varias llamas menos la llama de la Niebla, Nube y Cielo. El ataque inicio con diferentes puñetazos al cuerpo con los guantes del Sol que eran contrarrestados por Ryohei en su forma humana con los mismos guantes luego lanzo varias ráfagas de llamas de la Tormenta que fueron evadidas por el peliblanco y arremetió contra Mariano-*MAXIMUN CANON*-pero el potente puñetazo fue detenido y absorbido por la barrera eléctrica de las llamas del Rayo pero en esa sorpresa Mariano activo la llama de la Nube que agrando su brazo de tamaño equivalente a la energía y golpeo a Ryohei, el impacto directo arraso con él y lo dejo bastante dañado pero la curación del Sol hacia su trabajo curando los estragos de ese gran golpe-*bien veo que ya usas la llama de la Nube por voluntad propia el 70% de las veces pero no es suficiente hay que dominar todas las llamas al 100% pero a excepción de la llama del Cielo ya que esas son muy escasas de encontrar poseedores. Bien es todo por hoy, pero-mirando un costado- ¡ey chica Caída no hace falta esconderse los dos sabemos que está ahí y si querías para ayudar llegaste tarde porque terminamos!*

Reinare: jeje veo que me sintieron-con estrellitas en los ojos- esa batalla fue increíble yo también quiero entrenar, no quiero ser un estorbo si se da la situación, también quiero defenderme.

Ryohei:*ok Mariano eso es todo ahora voy a entrenar a tu novia porque el potencial que tiene un ser sobrenatural siempre es bastante, además que desde la vez que la curaste su poder aumento*

Mariano: entiendo-algo adolorido- me voy y suerte- se retiraba para darse un baño y desayunar-

Ya retirándose del entrenamiento Ryohei se concentró en Reinare-*bien Ángel Caído primero quiero medir tus capacidades*. Y así Reynare se puso su traje de batalla-[aunque parezca otra cosa]-, desplegó su alas y voló hacia el peliblanco velozmente con dos espadas de luz en mano y dio un corte en X pero Ryohei detuvo el ataque con un golpe. Lanzas alrededor de él aparecieron y atacaron de todos los lados luego Reinare continuo con varias estocadas y cortes a alta velocidad pero eran esquivadas por Ryohei-*bien suficiente*-la caído se detuvo-*comprobé varias cosas: 1tenes buena velocidad y precisión, pero te falta fuerza, 2tu defensa esta muy descuidada si alguien como Mariano, yo o alguien de nuestra mismo calibre te hubiera enfrentado enserio ya hubieras muerto varias veces, 3tu poder de la luz es bastante efectivo contra humanos y demonios hasta mi mano esta algo entumecida por ese poder*.

Reynare esperaba mejor estima que esa pero-*quiero preguntarte algo ¿espadas y lanzas es la única forma que la luz puede tomar?

Reinare: eh no, podría darle más formas pero esto es lo más efectivo en la lucha contra demonios ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ryohei: *porque si le podes dar más formas, esa luz se puede aprovechar de un mejor modo. Por hoy es todo no puedo estar afuera mucho tiempo*- la barrera se deshizo y Ryohei se transformó en un fuego amarillo y fue dentro de la casa.

Reynare: ok supongo que también tengo que descansar, pero tengo más contras que aciertos pero con el entrenamiento puedo solucionar eso-dirigiéndose al baño.

Mariano saliendo de bañarse escuchando Monster de Skillet vio que Reynare se acercaba y se cruzaron de camino, se observaron y se fueron por su lado cada uno-{pero que vestimenta es esa casi sentí deseos de tirarme sobre ella}-mientras que Reynare-{maldición es demasiado para resistirme, un solo segundo más y le hubiera mostrado el cielo en la tierra jeje}.

La mañana paso rápida ya eran las 15:12hs y el aburrimiento los mataba hasta que Mariano fue a su habitación y se sentó en su batería, puso la canción Home de Three Days Grace y comenzó a tocar

I'll be coming home

Just to be alone

cause i know you're not there

And i know you don't care

i can hardly wait to leave this place

No matter how hard i try

you're never satisfied

this is not a home

i think i'm better off alone

you always disappear

even when you're here

this is not my home

i think i'm better off alone

{home, this house is not a home}x2

By the time you come home

i'm already stoned

you turn off the tv

and you scream at me

i can hardly wait

til you get off my case

No matter how hard i try

you're never satisfied

this is not a home

i think i'm better off alone

you always disappear

even when you're here

this is not my home

i think i'm better off alone

home, this house is not a home

This house is not a home

i'm better off alone

No matter how hard i try

you're never satisfied

this is not a home

i think i'm better off alone

you always disappear

even when you're here

This is not my home

I think i'm better off alone

{Home, this house is not a home} x2

This house is not a home

La canción apago el aburrimiento de la casa y recibo aplausos desde la puerta, Reinare con un vestido negro estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Reynare: cada vez descubro nuevas cosas de voz- con una sonrisa viendo como dejaba las baquetas en su lugar.

Mariano: el combate no fue a lo único que me dedique- entonces suena el teléfono indicando una llamada- si diga

Issei: _Mariano bucho me dijo que quería invitarte a una actividad que sería de interés: capturar familiares_

Mariano: ¿familiares? ¿Y eso que es?

Issei: _son seres que podes capturar hacer un contrato con ellos y convocarlos para batallas y demás ¿te gustaría venir?_

Mariano: seguro estoy aburrido además un compañero de batallas no estaría mal

Issei: _bien te esperamos en nuestro club por las tarde talvez 19hs_

Mariano: bien los veo después-cortando la llamada-.

Reynare: ¿quién era?

Mariano: era Issei, Gremory nos invitó a capturar familiares y necesito un compañero de batalla además de vos

Reinare: bien voy a prepararme

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

En el club de ocultismo se encontraba el sequito Gremory y nuestro protagonista con su novia.

Rías: bien en este momento iremos al bosque de los familiares donde los nuevos miembros de mi nobleza obtendrán un familiar, también invitamos a nuestro aliados el humano Gauna Mariano y la Ángel Caída Reynare pero al no ser demonios no puedo transportarlos yo por eso encargue 4 sellos de tele transportación- entregándoles dos a cada uno- uno es para ir y otro para volver no los pierdan. Bien nos vamos el símbolo Gremory aprecio debajo de los demonios y desaparecieron entonces los papeles de ida se iluminaron e hicieron desaparecer de igual forma a Mariano y Reinare.

Bosque de los Familiares

Aparecimos todos en un bosque muy frondoso todos revisamos a los alrededores y comencé a sentir presencias muy poderosas algunas tenían poder bajo pero no poco, otras presencias desbordaban su poder, era simplemente increíble la emoción no se controlaba, y en eso un hombre de edad nos dice que es el guía Zatouji y que este lugar es su trabajo, además de sobrevivir y nos preguntó ¿qué tipo de familiar queríamos? Issei no se decidió, Asia pidió un familiar lindo y…

Zatouji: ¿y vos que tipo de familiar buscas?

Mariano: busco un familiar dominante, sin miedo, algo parecido a un rey.

Zatouji: buena decisión y- mirando a Reí- ¿y vos?

Reinare: busco un familiar de tipo defensivo que pueda cubrirme la espalda

Zatouji: bien veo que esos jóvenes tienen una idea clara de lo que buscan- bien vamos.

Caminamos largo rato por ese bosque paramos en un lago que tenía una criatura poderosa pero no es lo que buscaba, continuamos el camino encontramos un Sprite dragón para Asia que por voluntad propia acepto pero Issei perdió o más bien eliminaron el suyo. Pero al rato estábamos sobre unos prados y todos sentimos una presencia amenazante y territorial y de una meseta apareció la criatura que me hacía sentir mucha emoción un León de Fuego adulto, su aura era la mas de la mitad de fuerte que la mía al máximo y no iba a desaprovechar pero…

Zatouji: esto no es bueno un León de Fuego el "Rey de las Bestias" entre todos los familiares prometí nunca cruzarme con uno, si damos un paso más en su territorio podemos darnos por muertos, él es un ser "dominante", que "no teme enfrentarse a quien sea" tenemos que irnos.

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por mi atento y agudo oído y di un paso al frente- él es mío- al instante de terminar de hablar el Rey rugió y empezó a correr contra mí, yo de igual manera materialice mis guantes y active mi poder a la par del Rey. Atacamos a la vez puño vs. garra pero su fuerza sobrepaso la mía y Salí volando varios metros.

Zatouji: idiota esa no es una bestia que puedas controlar está totalmente fuera del alcance ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios podría domarlo.

Mariano: soy demasiado creyente por favor no menciones a Dios, además tengo la voluntad de llevármelo como mi familiar- en ese instante volví al ataque esta vez esquive el zarpazo y con llamas del Rayo imbuí mi brazo que tomo el color de un metal negro brillante y endurecí más mi golpe además de electrocutarlo salió lejos, pero su melena brillo de golpe y de sus fauces lanzo un potente rugido acompañado por una ráfaga de fuego que si no lo hubiera esquivado yo sería cenizas-{un poco más y me despedía de este mundo pero no puedo prolongar mucho la pelea, en velocidad gano pero en fuerza pierdo mucho contra él además de que es seguro que no está usando toda su fuerza pero tengo una idea}- mi sonrisa la notaron todos.

Rías: yo no le veo la gracia, pudiste morir todas las veces que atacaste, no le veo gracia a la muerte.

Mariano- veo a todos preocupados, nerviosos y con pocas esperanzas pero tampoco observo mucho porque anteriormente una baba rara que desintegra la ropa cayó sobre varios de nosotros y no quiero que me digan pervertido-: me rió por que encontré un Rey en toda regla, dominante y sin miedo, es alguien que necesito de mi lado además su impresionante fuerza que tiene ahora no es todo lo que tiene, pero tengo un plan- el león aumento más su poder y yo el mío todo en un solo ataque y mi maravilloso plan era… ir de frente con todo lo que tengo. De nuevo lanzo otra llamarada de destrucción pero contra ataque con una fusión de llamas que fue mi boleto de victoria llamas del Sol para atacar y llamas de la Lluvia para debilitar su ataque, atravesé el fuego y con toda la potencia de mi ser- MAXIMUN SOLAR CANON- golpe en su cabeza mi mejor ataque y se tambaleo una gran nube de polvo cubrió la zona, los demás cayeron al suelo por la onda expansiva que se creó por mi ataque. Pero yo no salí del todo bien mi mejor ataque a toda potencia hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a doler de la peor manera- aaaahhhh- me retorcía del dolor un poco más y me desmayo si no fuera porque me asistieron con magia curativa.

Reinare: idiota que intentabas suicidarte- dijo viendo el estado en el que me encontraba.

Akeno: Ara. Ara no esperaba que Gauna-kun tuviera esa gran cantidad de energía, muy impresionante en verdad  
Issei: maldición aguanta un poco más- muy preocupado-Asia necesito ayuda

Mi dolor se calmaba mas no desaparecía de mi cuerpo la energía que utilice fue demasiada, pero lo que me temía pasaba el Rey se levantó un poco aturdido pero nada más y se lanzó contra mí de nuevo, me levante tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitía y llegue a crear un barrera de llamas del Rayo para proteger a los otros ya que entraron en el territorio del León, su cuerpo se encendía en llamas y cargo contra la barrera que casi se destruye sino fuera por un [Boost] de Issei y el respalde de Akeno en mi barrera. Yo active mis llamas de la tormenta y ataque varias veces su cuerpo para desintegrar algo de la defensa-{esto es muy raro es como si tuviera todos los factores de las llamas en él, defensa reforzada, ataques a distancia que desintegran, más ese último ataque de carga con velocidad y fuerza superiores. El que resistiera el mejor ataque que tengo me deja incapacitado para seguir usando más las llamas del Sol pero no voy a rendirme}- él y yo entablamos nuevamente un combate cercano puños vs. garras en la que nuestros cuerpo dieron todo su potencial, la sangre se escurría por el cuerpo de los dos, seguí sin parar pero un mal movimiento casi me cuesta un ojo en un ataque vertical dejándome una cicatriz en el pecho, él se confió y en estos últimos momentos en los que ambos estamos muy cansados uso la combinación más fuerte de llamas que tengo Rayo+Tormenta en sus costillas que lo dañaron lo suficiente para que rugiera y cayera tumbado a la vez que yo, no podía continuar, ninguno podía.

Issei: increíble derroto a ese león incluso sintiendo tanto dolor

Asia: Gauna-san es impresionante, que opina Rías-buchou

Rias: es demasiado sabiendo que es humano, es una lástima que no podamos re-encarnarlo como uno de los nuestros así tendríamos un nuevo compañero-dijo pensando en el como un demonio de su nobleza bastante poderoso, Reynare no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos de Rias por su mirada pero se calmó porque sabe que Mariano es alguien muy fiel a ella, pero los pensamientos de todos fueron re-emplazados al notar que el humano se levantó, con dificultad, pero se levantó y avanzo asía el león que yacía en el suelo aun herido pero con deseos de luchar, no por ira ante aquel que lo desafío sino por emoción hasta ahora ningún ser ya sea sobrenatural, otros familiares u otra criatura a excepción de los dragones que lo desafiaban pero no daban tanta satisfacción en la batalla.

Mariano: hey león talvez empezamos mal pero que te parecería ser mi familiar- aun adolorido pero con las heridas cerradas por la magia curativa, le pregunto con un par de huevos después de una lucha a muerte si quería ser su familiar, el león un tanto pensativo dio a entender por medio de un gesto pero

Mariano: em… ¿cómo hago para que sea mi familiar?-Todos cayeron al puro estilo dragón ball z y el león tenía una gota en su melena al ver la escena- Ryohei ¿vos sabes cómo hacerlo verdad?

Ryohei:*si lose usábamos este método para también tener a nuestros compañeros, primero: acércate a tu familiar y absorbe sus llamas pare saber cuál de las nuestras es más convenientes,-Mariano se acercó y acerco sus manos a la melena del león y extrajo un poco de su fuego-*segundo: imagina una pequeña caja metálica*-listo-*ahora extiende la mano y transforma las llamas en esa caja*- como dijo las llamas empezaron a tomar forma de un cubo con detalles anaranjados, bordes plateados, y un hueco en la parte superior y tenía el símbolo de un león de un lado-*bien con eso es suficiente*-indicando que la caja estaba lista-*ahora dale un nombre a tu compañero, acerca la caja a su cuerpo y listo*- bien tu nombre a partir de ahora es Natsu pero antes- mirando al grupo tenían caras impresionadas Zatouji mas que cualquiera nadie había podido tener de familiar a un león de fuego mucho menos uno adulto, teniendo en cuenta que un humano fue quien obtuvo uno lo descolocaba más de la situación- chicos podrían curar a Natsu sus heridas también son graves- les pidió, una vez terminado esto acerco la caja a Natsu y lo absorbió- supongo que yo termine pero no doy mas-

Rias: supongo que fue suficiente pero aun nos faltan los familiares de Issei y Reynare.

Mariano: por…eso no se…preocupe Gremory-san, Issei te tengo un regalo.

Issei: ¿para mí? ¿Y qué es?-emocionado.

Mariano: a ver- revisando lo que queda de su ropa, en el bolsillo de lo que antes era un saco extrae la una baba verde elástica como si no se desprendiera y se la arroja- espero que te guste, me costó mucho esconderlo y cuidarlo mientras peleaba así que no dejes que lo maten tus las chicas de tu club.

Issei sacaba lágrimas, lloraba por el gran regalo, que le hizo su nuevo amigo y haciendo saludo militar- si señor- y antes de lo que canta un gallo Issei hace el contrato con el Slime mientras Rias y las chicas menos Asia lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria. Reynare por su parte busco un rato entre varios arbustos y encontró un perro pequeño pero tenía la piel gris, tenía músculos, ojos celestes, una cola fina y en sus hombros una rara formación de lo que parecían espinas a lo ancho de este.

Zatouji: ese es un Tibalt, un perro con cualidades defensivas mas una habilidad que algunos de ellos desarrollan-captando la atención de todos- la capacidad de tele transportarse detrás de los enemigos para tener el factor sorpresa- Mariano silbo y Reynare decidió acercarse queriéndolo como mascota ya que se veía lindo y esa habilidad le serviría para algún combate, el Tibalt al verla ir en su dirección se puso a ladrarle de manera tierna cosa que le causo gracia al grupo pero luego de un rato empezó a olfatear al Ángel y se puso a saltar de un lado a otro ladrando mas y moviendo la cola, le agrado y un círculo mágico con el símbolo de un cuervo apareció bajo el y desapareció el Tibalt era familiar de Reynare.

Rias: bien supongo que ya todos tenemos nuestro familiares volvamos.-los Gremory usaron su magia de tele transportación y la Ángel Caída y el Humano los símbolos de transporte

 **Fin del Capítulo** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: rostros Del pasado

Las clases continuaban la relación con los Gremory mejoraba mas, algunas veces me pedían ayuda con algún entrenamiento pesado de Issei, la torre del grupo Koneko Toujo me desafío a un duelo de golpes que claramente gane pero básicamente me gane un rival digna de mi respeto por sus habilidades, pero siento que no es todo su potencial y que tiene algún poder escondido, Reynare por su parte ella progreso mas con la ex monja pero con Issei no intenta tener mucho contacto, supongo que por vergüenza pero todo va a mejorar estoy seguro.

Academia Kuoh: hora del descanso- PDV: Mariano

Las cosas en la academia mejoraban cada vez más, me integre más mi curso y en la academia era básicamente el defensor de los débiles ya varios matones de pacotilla fueron apaleados por mí al defender a otros estudiantes de sus abusos, me tenían miedo pero aclare a los demás que no soy como ellos sino que ayudo porque es lo que hay que hacer, básicamente soy su héroe cosa que jamás pensé llegar a escuchar de alguien más, pero en estos momentos estoy con mi novia en el salón comiendo los bentos que ella preparo, pero…

Mariano: Reynare en verdad es necesario esto-sonrojado- me da vergüenza

En estos momentos la Caído intenta alimentarlo ella misma pidiéndole que abrá la boca.

Reynare: Mariano di aaaaahacercando los palillos a su boca.

Mariano con vergüenza y bajo la mirada de algunos envidiosos **: ~** aaaaah y entonces una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del humano- delicioso cuál es tu secreto para cocinar así de bien- con emoción.

Reynare: bueno como habías dicho es un se~cre~to - con una sonrisa traviesa, pero todo se interrumpe cuando llega alguien para nada esperado.

Saika: yo~ho Gauna-kun- era Saika Amane se sentó enfrente de nuestro querido… si dije querido protagonista.

Saika: me preguntaba que había sido de vos pero por los rumores me doy cuenta de que muy bien.

Mariano: no tan bien como quisiera, los idiotas de otros curso, matones de calles y demás no dejan de joder desafiándome, el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo- decía con fastidio- además el sobrenombre de "defensor de los débiles" o "el Héroe de Kuoh" me trae más problemas.

Saika: pero tan mal no es- captando la atención del pelinegro-en la escuela básicamente estas en el TOP 3 de los hombres más deseados de la academia.

Reynare:{quien esta perra hablando tan cercana con MI novio} Mariano podrías presentarme a esta chica {por no decir perra}

Mariano: ah perdón…Yuma ella es Amane Saika una chica que conocí el primer día en la azotea

Saika: un gusto Yuma-chan-con una sonrisa muy tranquila pero por dentro deseaba que ella no estuviera en este momento-soy la amiga de Gauna-kun.

Durante todo el descanso se la pasaron hablando entre los 3 aunque abecés algunas miradas que sacaban rayos entre las dos mujeres.

El resto del día no fue nada interesante, exceptuando algo de cansancio por mis entrenamientos con Natsu para mejorar nuestra sincronización a la hora de pelear y una habilidad especial que desarrolle gracias a las enseñanzas de Ryohei en el asunto.

DIA SIGUIENTE

El día de hoy al salir con Reynare pegada a mi nos encontramos a 3 personas conocidas Kiba Yuto el príncipe de Kuoh y el chico más deseado por las mujeres de la academia, según Saika {me pidió que la llamara por su nombre desde ayer} el seria mi superior en el TOP pero en realidad no me importa él es un buen amigo y así lo considero, además de que tiene la actitud de todo un caballero. Hyodo Issei conocido también como el más pervertido de la academia ganándose el odio de todas las mujeres de la academia, incluso fuera de la academia su fama se conoce, el primer día que lo conocí me dio una horrible impresión por su arrogancia y las soberanas idioteces que decía pero con algo de tiempo a pesar de ser el mayor pervertido en la historia es un gran compañero y amigo con más deseos de superación que yo y eso lo respeto.

Asia Argento una ex monja con una actitud muy tímida pero adorable a mi parecer, tiende a preocuparse más por los demás que por sí misma, tiene un gran corazón hasta podría decir que está hecho de oro por la amabilidad e inocencia que demuestra todo el tiempo.

Estas 3 personas son mis amigos, demonios pero amigos, en fin de alguna manera pude lograr que las cosas entre Reinare e Issei se arreglaran de una vez por todas, por lo cual ella, Issei y Asia charlaban tranquilamente mientras llegábamos a la escuela pero entonces…

Issei: últimamente Buchou ha estado muy distraída y muy pensativa como si algo la molestara-no menciona el hecho de que Rias le ofreció su virginidad anoche.

Mariano: ¿seguro?-con duda- Gremory-san no es alguien que este distante o al menos así lo creo yo

Kiba: estoy de acuerdo con Mariano-san, para que Rias-buchou este así debe ser un tema muy…- poniendo una cara seria- tarde tanto en darme cuenta me avergüenzo como caballero que soy.

En eso Kiba apresura su paso al club de la investigación de lo oculto, llegamos todos al edificio antiguo y en el segundo piso entramos y vemos a Rías Gremory con su mano derecha y amiga Akeno Himejima y una mujer pelo plateado vestida de sirvienta o maid como quieras decirle.

Issei: ¿Grayfia-san?

Issei y el resto excepto Asia parecen conocerla y siento una increíble energía demoniaca emanando de ella

Grayfia: veo que ya estamos todos reunidos- mirando al humano y la Ángel Caído- quienes son ellos, no son demonios y ella emana energía sacra.

Rías: tranquila Grayfia son amigos y saben de nosotros pero también tienen habilidades como nosotros.

Grayfia: como diga Rías-sama por esta vez lo dejo pasar, ahora ¿debería explicarles?

Rías: no hace falta, lo hago yo- mirando al resto-en realidad chicos lo que está pasando…- pero fue interrumpida al aparecer en la sala del club una gran llamarada acompañado por sonido de un ave- Fénix.

De la llama apareció un hombre rubio con traje color vino, alto, ojos verdes, cualquiera diría que sería atractivo si no fuera por la mirada arrogante que dice "soy mejor que vos en todos los aspectos" pero desgraciadamente resulto ser alguien que yo recuerdo muy bien Raiser Fénix.

Raiser: paso mucho tiempo que no venia al mundo humano, al pasado un tiempo mi querida Rías.

UN RATO DESPUES: Mariano PDV

Raiser se encontraba tomando un té que preparo Himejima-san y de tanto en tanto tocando el cuerpo de Gremory-san, me atrevería a decir que no pudo detectarnos ya que Reinare y yo ocultamos nuestra presencia fá algo fuimos lo mejores asesinos en su momento

Raiser saboreando la bebida: había olvidado el magnífico sabor que tiene el té de la {Reina} de Rías.

Akeno: es un placer- wow la frialdad de su voz hasta yo la sentí se nota que nadie le agrada este idiota y a mi mucho menos pero se nota que tiene mucho poder y me preocupa que Issei haga algo muy imprudente.

Rías: Raiser fui muchas veces bastante clara cuando dije que no iba a casarme con vos y si lo hago va a ser con alguien que yo elija.

Raiser: querida Rías al mismo Lucifer y tu padre dijeron que la decisión fue tomada y no importa aun si tengo que matar a todos tus sirvientes, voy a llevarte conmigo nuevamente al Infierno.

Este idiota claramente va a provocar una pelea y ya el poder de Gremory y Raiser se siente haciendo presión en el aire.

Grayfia: deténganse de una vez- ambos dejaron de exponer su poder- el Maou-sama me envió para que no hayan este tipo de inconvenientes en el mundo humano, ¿fui clara?

Raiser: si lo dice la {Reina} de Lucifer-sama no puedo negarme

Grayfia: Maou-sama había previsto esta situación así que para evitar situaciones así- resolver esto ¿Cómo?- en un Rating Game.

Issei:¿Rating Game?-parece que recuerda algo-cierto la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo menciono

Raiser: ja yo gane mucho Rating Game tengo mucha más experiencia que ustedes- viendo al sequito de Rías- Rías estas son todas tus {piezas}

Rías: ¿y que si lo son?- con serenidad-

Raiser suelta unas risas y chasquea los dedos, otra gran llamarada sale en la habitación salen 15 chicas vestidas de diferentes maneras, parecía cosplay.

Raiser: estas son mis quince con ellas gane muchos Rating Game.

Tiene un buen equipo lo admito muchas parecen bien entrenadas en el arte del combate pero…

Issei: 15 bellezas a su disposición, que bastardo…. ¡es todo un hombre!-llorando de manera cómica de envidia.

Raiser: Rias tu {Peón} parece envidiarme.

Quien no sentiría envidia por tener tantas chicas para el, pero yo no… bueno un poco si.

Rias: su sueño es ser el Rey de Harem- guau el Rey de harem ese es un sueño muy increíble

Pero entonces antes de dejar las sombras veo que empieza a manosearle los pechos a una de sus sirvientes enrostrándoselo a Issei.

Issei: ¡desgraciado! como te atreves a hacer eso en presencia de Buchou.

Raiser: yo hago lo que me plazca donde yo quiera un demonio de clase baja como tú no tiene voz en este asunto.

Issei: voy a acabar con todos sin la necesidad de un estúpido juego- activando la [Boosted Gear] listo para atacar.

Raiser: Miya -dando orden a una de sus sirvientes de defenderlo.

Una chica con un Baston chino estuvo apunto de atacarlo en el estómago pero…

Mariano aparece deteniendo con su mano izquierda el Baston con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello: hey perra- con una mirada que la hizo intentar retroceder pero con su fuerza ni un milímetro me movió- nadie y digo nadie ataca a mis amigos y ataque con un puñetazo en toda la cara sin mis guantes que la alejo 5 metros pero se nota que le dolió.

Issei, Akeno, Rias, Yuto, Koneko, Asia: ¡MARIANO-SAN/SEMPAI/KUN!

Si yo en una entrada épica para detener a cualquier bastardo que intente algo contra mis amigos.

Raiser: maldito quien diablo eres.

Mariano: la primera vez que te conocí sabía que eras un idiota, pero nunca pensé que hacías estas porquerías, Raiser Fénix

Raiser: ¡Tu!…que estás haciendo en este lugar.

Ravel: ¿Mariano-sama?- con lágrimas- MARIANO-SAMA- corre hacia el lanzándose en con un gran abraso llorando por volver a encontrar a la persona que la salvo en el pasado.

Mariano: creo que paso un tiempo Ravel- correspondiendo el abraso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien voy a retomar la historia donde yo entro, para continuar con una trilogía que tengo en mente, si no sabes de lo que hablo ve a mi fic de Bleach "ALMAS UNIDAS" para saber a qué me refiero. Por si alguien tiene una duda voy a terminar esta serie al capítul de los sucesos de High School DXD Born (anime)**

 **Capítulo 7: una ayuda siempre viene bien**

En este momento en el club de la investigación de lo oculto la situación es muy confusa: Ravel Fénix estaba abrasando a un humano derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Mariano: ya Ravel no llores solamente pasaron 4 años- con tranquilidad.

Ravel: ¡son 4 años Mariano-sama, 4 años en los que creí que no lo volvería a ver!- más calmada pero todavía llorando

Mariano: solo porque me negaron ser tu guardaespaldas no significa que no hubieras podido ir a verme.

Pero otra persona estaba molesta con el idiota que la golpeo en toda la cara

Miya: ¡Maldito! - intento dar un golpe desde el aire pero…

Mariano apartando a Ravel: "shigan"-una bala de fuego rojo de su dedo salió disparada al brazo de la sirviente Fénix haciendo dañando su brazo pero, esas técnicas empezaron a costarle bastante y no estaban bien controladas, su dedo sangraba por el retroceso de la técnica

Mariano: Un ataque tan predecible, que patético-{maldita sea no calcule bien la potencia y daño mi dedo}.

Raiser: ¡Desaparece!-atacando con su brazo envuelto en llamas por la espalda.

Issei: ni creas-"Boost"- chocando puños con el fénix y Mariano lanzo una patada que no acertó pero si lo alejo.

Grayfia: ¡Basta de una vez! - exponiendo un aura fría deteniendo a todos- dije muy claro que no habría conflictos en este lugar.

Rías: Muy bien Raiser tendremos un Rating Game y pagaras haber atacado a mi sirviente y a mi amigo- con bastante ira.

Raiser: Pobre Rías ni siquiera tienes las [piezas] suficientes para pelear en mi contra, pero como soy generoso te daré 10 días para que busques 2 sirvientes más para pelear y 5 más para entrenar -llevando a Miya con el resto de sirvientes- hasta entonces Rías -yéndose en una llamarada con sus risas de fondo.

Mariano: Que idiota- pero recibió un golpe de una Ángel Caído muy voluptuosa

Reinare: Aquí el idiota eres tú, como carajos se te ocurre pelear con el de esa manera- muy preocupada- pudo haberte matado.

Mariano Sobándose el golpe- primero: el golpe no hacía falta segundo: Salí vivo así que no hace falta que te asustes tanto- sonriendo.

Reynare: -sonrojada- pero no quiero que te hagan daño-abrazándolo- no lo soportaría

Mariano: Ya tranquila-desasiendo el abraso- se cómo lidiar con gente como el, con o sin poderes siguen siendo idiotas, pero- viendo a Rías -¿Gremory-san enserio va a luchar con él?

Rías: Si no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, no voy a casarme con el- pero recordando algo- por cierto, como es que se conocen Ravel Fénix y tú, eso que vimos no fue actuación

Mariano: En mi vida como asesino también tuve que hacer algún rescate pero prefiero contarlo otro día-mirando al castaño- Issei gracias por la ayuda, ese golpe pudo haberme dejado bastante mal

Issei: No hay problema, para eso están los amigos y -mirando a Rías- ¿Buchou cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a ese maldito pollo sin plumas? - Mariano y Reynare se ríen- ese golpe que contrarreste aun dejo entumecida mi mano

Rías: Nos vamos a entrenar ya se me ocurrirá una estrategia, Grayfia gracias por la visita e intentar avisarnos, dale saludos a mi hermano

Grayfia: Como desee Rías-sama -pareciendo un circulo de tele transportación- hasta luego- desapareciendo.

Rías: Bien chicos empaquen sus cosas nos vamos a el campo de entrenamiento.

Akeno: Pero Rías ¿cómo solucionamos el asunto de los 2 luchadores más de ventaja que podemos tener?

Rías: Tranquila Akeno, eso ya lo tengo resuelto-viendo a la pareja- Mariano, Reynare humildemente les pido que me ayuden en este enfrentamiento contra Raiser Fénix

Mariano: Gremory-san… acepto la propuesta

Reynare: Yo también

Rías: Creí que ibas a negarte

Reynare: Lo iba a hacer, pero viendo la mirada determinada que él tiene voy a ayudarlos para asegurarme que no haga locuras

Rías: Bien con ellos 2 tenemos lo que falta y 15 días de entrenamiento -activando un círculo de tele transportación- antes de que me olvide tomen sus transportadores -dándoles los papeles-.

Mariano: ¿Los tenías antes de que te ayudáramos? me impresiona

Rías: enrealidad, este campamento lo había planeado antes como una visita normal, pero con la situación asi de cambiada debo darle otro uso, pueden llevar sus cosas porque vamos a estar 15 días -desapareciendo- los veo después

EN CASA

La pareja no podía quitarse de la mente el próximo enfrentamiento, sin mediar palabras se fueron cada quien a su habitación para preparar los implementos que llevaría cada uno al entrenamiento

Mariano: {no esperaba tener que desenterrar el pasado otra vez}

Desde ropa, elementos de higiene, algunas cosas de entretenimiento: libros, teléfonos, algunos juego de PS3 etc. todo listo ya, ambos salieron al comedor para utilizar los papeles

Mariano: Rey -ella lo miro- ¿estas segura de hacer esto? no hace falta que pelees conmigo por un cabo suelto de mi pasado

Reynare: No voy solo para pelear, voy para asegurarme de que no te hagan más daño del que tienes

Mariano: El que resulte dañado no es que me importe mucho a mí, lo que me importa es el que te lastimen a ti, tu eres lo poco que me queda para querer seguir vivo, sin ti me volvería a sentir vacío- aunque no se notara, Mariano era muy dependiente de ella en el sentido psicológico

Reynare: Recuerdo haber dicho antes "no van a separarme de ti, no hay manera de que lo hagan" -las palabras que le dijo luego de haber descubierto su pasado y lo mal que se encontraba- tú me permitiste continuar con mi vida y arreglar mis, muy grandes, errores, así que yo te permitiré rehacer tu vida conmigo, un nuevo comienzo juntos -le tendió la mano, Mariano la sujeto y fue atraído a un beso cargado de cariño y contención.

Mariano: Gracias Reynare -abrazo a su novia un rato sintiendo el calor que lo mantenía vivo- supongo que debemos irnos ya -cortando el ambiente sentimental

Reynare: Cierto -se colocaron junto a sus maletas y activaron los papeles que los llevaron a la mansión de entrenamiento Gremory en el mundo humano

 **Mundo Humano- Campo de Entrenamiento Gremory**

Los papeles los transporto justo a la entrada de la gran construcción, suponían que los demás ya estarían adentro, pero ellos se encontraban subiendo la cuesta con las grandes mochilas de equipaje. Por eso entraron directamente, llamaron pero no los escucharon, talvez no habían llegado, por eso recorrieron el edificio en busca de las habitaciones, seguro el resto no tardaba.

Mariano termino por encontrar las habitaciones, entonces prosiguió a dejar sus cosas, pero seguía sin gustarles las extravagancias que tenía el lugar, enserio ¿era necesario que fuera tan grande el lugar?

Reynare llego después, ambos ubicaron sus cosas en las habitaciones y bajaron cuando vieron a los demás entrar, pero Issei apenas llego se desplomo en el suelo, y normal, para empezar como podía cargar semejante costal en la espalda

Rias: Bien todos, dejen el equipaje, pónganse ropa de entrenamiento, que empezaremos de inmediato

Issei: ¿¡De inmediato!? -no podía creerlo, sus piernas y espalda ya se encontraban desechas

Mariano: Bah, Issei, no aflojes el ritmo ahora

Issei: ¡Porque no cargas tu esa mochila!

Mariano: Lo haría, pero no estoy obligado jajajaja -entonces se fue corriendo riéndose de Issei

Issei: veras cuando te atrape- sin darse cuenta comenzó a perseguir al Argentino por las habitaciones, antes de tropezar y caer de nuevo para no querer levantarse más- estoy hecho polvo

Mariano: Bueno, no queda otra- materializo los guantes del sol, y comenzó a energizar a Issei- supongo que eso debería recuperarte

Issei: e-e-e

Mariano: ¿Qué pasa Issei?

Issei: ¡ESTOY LISTO! -grito y comenzó a correr y hacer de paso una pirueta en el aire

Mariano: {creo que me pase} Apúrate con tus cosas que nos esperan -el chico entra a su habitación y se viste con un conjunto deportivo negro, pero la campera no le gustaba, así que se puso la remera y nada más y zapatillas claro.

Los demonios se reunieron afuera luego de cambiarse ellos también, pero a diferencia de Issei y yo se vistieron con magia y cuando vi a Reynare otra vez tenía ese traje de sádica, mínimo me escucho y aplico más cuero para cubrir sus pechos y zona baja

Rias: muy bien, empezaremos de inmediato, Issei pasa al frente -al aludido acata la orden- el poder que tu resguardas es una herramienta de extremo valor para el enfrentamiento, necesitamos ponerlo a prueba ahora, Yuto -también dio un paso al frente- harán una pequeña prueba para ver qué podemos hacer.

PDV: Mariano

El sparring fue algo rápido, primero los "Boost" que produjo hasta la "Explosion", cuando este disparo un enorme laser de energía roja que voló casi media montaña, no pude evitar sentir miedo. Cosas como esta, estaban dispersas en todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, desde la antigüedad, incluso desde la creación de los tiempos. Cosas así, te hacen preguntarte si en algún momento trataste con alguien así, o para cuantos crímenes y demás cosas se les da uso.

Bien o mal, esas son patrañas, son completamente inconstante, quien tiene el poder le da su significado

Rias: Bien ahora Mariano -la diablesa me llamo- necesitamos saber de sus habilidades para poder formular un plan también

Mariano: Bueno para eso vine -me posicione en frente de todos- ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Rias: Bien, Koneko -la pequeña torre Gremory se posiciono frente mí, no soy tan estúpido para subestimarla, se la fuerza que ella posee y también es una esponja de golpes impresionante- es una prueba de muestra, agradecería que no la mataras

Mariano: eso quedo en el pasado, que no se te olvide -el juicio de asesino, es algo por lo que siento asco y que aborrezco cada parte de mí ser- ¿qué es lo que hago ahora? -la pequeña chica se precipitó hacia mi antes de que yo recibiera respuesta del resto- CARAJO

Lo único que pude decir antes de que el golpe agrietara el suelo donde yo estaba, ese puñetazo pudo haberme matado, probablemente.

Comenzó a perseguirme lanzando golpes, precisos, puñetazos y patadas, yo esquivo sin detenerme midiéndola, sabe combate mixto y no tiene problemas de ritmo.

Me alejo lo suficiente para salir de su alcance y coloco una posición de boxeo, me planto a esperarla

Koneko:{no pude golpearlo, es peligroso, me prueba y ahora peleara, es malo} -sabe que el chico estudiaba lo que podía hacer, ahora sería incierto lo que pasaría ahora

La niña corre hacia mí y salta con intención de golpearme a la cara, pero lanzo un potente cruzado envuelto en las llamas del rayo, tomando un tono negro metalizado que refuerza mi golpe, en pleno rostro, alejándola de mi

Akeno: Koneko-chan ¿!estas bien¡?

Koneko: s- s- si -ella se levantó pero se nota que le dolió, su poder de torre amortiguo el golpe, pero aun así su mejilla presentaba un moretón algo serio

Mariano: yo diría que es suficiente, aun siendo un sparring no es bueno continuar más, era una demostración de poder, lo demás lo veremos otros días

Impresionados estaban, se les veía en la cara, también una cantidad minima de temor, un solo golpe y deje en malas condiciones a una torre.

Rias: si es suficiente

Mariano: mejor -decido acercarme a la niña con mis llamas del sol encendidas- ok mejor no te muevas -la cure rápido, de verdad las primeras llamas que tuve, me encantan

Fin PDV

Issei: eso fue lo mismo que uso para ayudarme a mí

Rias: así que tiene una habilidad de curación, las cosas se tornan cada vez más a nuestro favor. Ahora Reynare con Akeno

Reynare: de verdad debo hacerlo ahora

Rias: ambas se especializan en ataques a larga distancia, me interesa ver que puedes hacer, de que eres capas

Entonces ambas se colocan en el campo mientras los 2 anteriores salen

Mariano: muestra solo parte de lo que aprendiste

Raynare: tratare, esa tipa está loca -se susurran

Cuando ambas se colocan en posición, sacan sus alas y toman distancia aérea, los rayos de Akeno van directo a Reynare que crea un escudo mágico para evitar daños, era un ataque de poca potencia, no supuso ningún problema, todos creían que ella crearía una lanza de luz pero, lo que genero fue una pistola hecha de pura luz fucsia, comenzó a disparar veloz, las balas son más rápidas que lanzas, por eso Akeno al intentar esquivar, le fue cortado el paso y varias rozaron su cuerpo, otra pistola de luz fue creada por la caído y doblo la cantidad de ataques de los cuales la Reina debía mantener a raya con un escudo mágico pero este se agrietaba más y mas

Akeno: {no puedo aguantar mucho más} -desvió magia del escudo para un ataque mágico de rayos- {esto debería detenerla} -el escudo se rompió y apenas paso, arrojo el relámpago amarillo en la dirección de la caído pero

Reynare viendo el ataque deshizo las pistolas y transforma su luz en un fuerte escudo de luz que resistió el ataque mágico

Rias: Como puede hacer eso, la luz jamás fue usada de esa manera por los Ángeles o los Caídos, como supo hacer eso?

Mariano: Ryohei le enseño

Rias: ¿Quién es Ryohei?

Rhiohei: *soy yo* -contesta saliendo del cuerpo de Mariano- *lanzas y espadas, no son malas pero la tecnología bélica humana es más efectiva en varios aspectos, y sabe hacer mucho más que solo armas y escudos*

Rias:{es increíble lo poderosos que son, con ellos tenemos más posibilidades de vencer, pero es Raiser de quien hablamos, y él es el punto débil en toda estrategia} -mira el combate, con poderes de luz, ella puede ser la clave para ganar definitivamente, Mariano muestra enormes poderes y seguro buen manejo de armas, además de Issei con el guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo, ellos 3 son de gran vitalidad, si los perdemos en el combate, todo habrá acabado- ya basta, es todo por hoy

La demostración se acaba y el grupo vuelve a la mansión.

En las habitaciones Rey se acuesta en la cama, cambiando su atuendo a uno más cómodo, el gasto de magia de luz cansa, no tanto, pero también por el aburrimiento, Mariano dijo que haría algo importante y no dejo que entrara en la habitación, los demás miembros estaban charlando en el comedor, ya sin saber que más hacer, salió a caminar un rato por los alrededores, el aire fresco distrae lo suficiente, para que pasen los minutos y la noches se vaya estableciendo más. Se había detenido a admirar el atardecer sentada en el suelo, cada vez que veía la puesta del sol sentía que este tenía respuestas a varias intrigas que surgían en su mente o solo dejaba la mente en blanco

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y vio que se trataba de Asia, no la veía a los ojos por vergüenza, era la niña con el corazón más impecable que podría existir y ella había sido principal artificie de su muerte, le pidió perdón y ella se lo concedió pero era solo por su forma de ser, alguien con dos dedos de frente le habría mandado al diablo

Reynare: Asia -aun con la mirada apartada- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -pero no recibió contestación, entonces voltea y ve que le apunta con un arma, no reacciona y le dispara- ¡aaaahhhh! -se despierta y ve que aún seguía fuera y ya era de noche

Mariano: ¡Rey! ¿¡Que paso!? -mira que su novia corría hacia el y apenas llego lo abrazo y lloro en silencio- tranquila, ya paso -acaricia su cabeza esperando que se relaje.

Reynare: ¿cómo sabias donde estaba?

Mariano: no lo sabía, no te encontré en tu habitación y te busque por largo rato, escuche tu grito y quería ver qué pasaba, ¿fue un mal sueño?

Reynare: ¿crees que merezco ser perdonada?

Mariano: porque la pregunta?

Reynare: solo responde ¿crees que merezco el perdón?

Mariano: No -ella se sorprende por la respuesta y se aparta- no me malinterpretes, como tal no estoy seguro, todo el daño que hemos hecho en la vida no puede ser perdonado por los demás, controlado o no eso da igual a las víctimas de los actos que cometimos, el único perdón que podemos conseguir es el nuestro, si no puedes ni perdonarte a ti misma vas a estar a la deriva en un pozo de culpa

Reynare: ¿tú crees eso de verdad? ¿Cómo se puede tener el valor de perdonarse uno mismo, de expiar lo sucedido?

Mariano: eso se averigua únicamente solo. Ahora vamos adentro que me congelo los pies -se volteo y espero que ella se levantara para ir juntos.

Cerca de la entrada vieron que Issei loa llamaba para cenar

Issei: donde se habían ido, la cena la servimos hace un momento

Mariano: salí para buscarla y se había quedado dormida afuera, vamos enseguida

Se marcharon a las habitaciones para un cambio de ropa más acorde

Reynare: imagino que para decir algo así tú habrás encontrado tu propio perdón ¿no?

Mariano: posiblemente {¿mi propio perdón?, es fácil arreglar problemas ajenos, menos los tuyos, yo jamás podría perdonarme por lo que hice} -esa conversación se terminó y solo ellos sabrían que paso

 **(Los siguientes diez días transcurrieron iguales al anime, pero agregando la presencia de la pareja en los ejercicios, quedan 5)**

 **Dia 10:**

Los entrenamientos del grupo, pasaron de modo normal, sin interrupciones, y sin bajar de ritmo, en este tiempo la relación grupal avanzo también, el concejo del humano ayudo a Reynare a seguir adelante, tal vez el perdón estaba muy cerca de ella, Issei y Mariano se trataban como hermanos, Rias se la pasaba ideando estrategias con las que ganar y las presentaba al grupo, se debatían y veían la más plausible, Kiba seguía mejorando su maestría con la espada, Koneko mejora su flexibilidad y fuerza, Akeno ella se la ha pasado ayudando a Rias y practicando de vez en cuando.

PDV: Rias

Rias: Bien, ya pasaron 10 diez días desde que iniciamos, varios planes debieron adelantarse por el progreso que tienen todos, pensamos estrategias, combinaciones y equipos para luchar, pero ya no tenemos nada más

Kiba: Buchou a que se refiere con nada más –mi caballero y los demás tienen las mismas dudas

Rias: me refiero que el plan de entrenamiento que idee para 15 días lo terminamos en 10, todos tuvieron un progreso impresionante, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos

Mariano: de verdad no hay nada más que puedas enseñarnos, ¿algún plan extra? ¿Nada?

Rias: desgraciadamente me he quedado sin ideas –que más se me podría ocurrir, ataques, estrategias, emboscadas, ataque frontal, defensas- he hecho cuanto pude, la situación me supera

Issei: Buchou, ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros, como dijo, ya planeo todo hasta el último detalle, no ha descansado desde que llegamos aquí, por eso queremos que usted descanse por al menos 2 días, que nos deje el resto a nosotros- ¿porque mi lindo peón?, ¿porque me pides algo así?

Rias: no puedo Issei, debo seguir, es mi deber como su Rey guiarlos con todas mis fuerzas para que alcancemos la victoria

Mariano: difiero de la afirmación - ¿ahora qué?- Gremory-san así de agotada física y mentalmente no podrá hacer nada para cumplir lo dicho, si continuamos desde este punto nos quedaremos estancados

Rias: ¿entonces me sugieres algo?

Mariano: sugiero desde ahora un entrenamiento en solitario, cada quien tiene aptitudes que pulir, pero en solitario, mientras tu descansas

Rias: ¿de verdad crees eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso siquiera?

Mariano: diré que es intuición

Issei: por favor Buchou, descanse, por ahora hizo suficiente - {No puedo creerlo, me siento tan cansada que ya no quiero ni discutir, tal vez tenga razón, es momento de parar, no todo el tiempo, pero ahora si}- el deber de las piezas también es velar por el bien estar de su rey

Rias: está bien, por 2 días yo descansare y ustedes entrenaran a su gusto- no me dejan más opciones, le hare caso y luego retomare el mando- por ahora me retirare a dormir

 **FIN PDV**

Mariano: a Gremory-san ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?

Rias: seguro -los dos se alejan del resto y se coloca un hechizo de silencio para que el resto no pueda escuchar.

Ya con todo lo dicho el resto se retira a entrenar de modo individual en distintos puntos de la zona

Issei: bien no debo decepcionar a Buchou, debo juntar energía- [Boost]- mas - [Boost]- MAS - [Boost]

Mariano: Suficiente con eso

Issei: Mariano, ¿desde hace cuánto observas?

Mariano: desde hace un rato. Issei, sé que en la reunión dije que cada quien entrene por su lado, pero era un truco para que nadie interrumpa

Issei: ¿interrumpir qué?

Mariano: …hare que domines también "Las Llamas de la Voluntad"

…

 **Es difícil continuar escritura cuando no hay inspiración, corto ahora para no hacer un desastre. No sé qué otra historia seguir, me siento perdido en estos momentos, apreciaría algún concejo, motivación o algo más de su parte, gracias, hasta luego**


End file.
